Senior Class President
by PsyMama17
Summary: Tenten is in her Senior year and she wants to make it special. I suck at summaries so just review. NejiTen with a hint of SasuSaku and NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my second fanfic: Senior Class President. It's a NejiTen fanfic and I'm taking a couple of ideas from 'Glee.' You'll see what I mean later. Here's the first chappie. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Trrrrrriiiinnnggg!_

"Remember. Your project on Volcanoes is due Monday. Have a nice weekend." Asuma announced.

It was break time and I grabbed my things and headed for my locker. One more class and then I can finally have some rest and relaxation.

The name's Tenten by the way. I have long brown hair, which reaches my mid back, tied in my usual hairstyle, two neat buns and matching brown eyes. I'm currently wearing a pink Chinese top and jeans with converse. I am not Chinese. I repeat, I am NOT Chinese! I just like wearing Chinese fashion.

"Tenten! Wait up!" a voice called. I turned to see my best friends Sakura and Hinata running towards me.

Sakura has short pink hair and green eyes. She was often bullied for her large forehead when she was young but as she grew up, she didn't let that bother her anymore. She is short tempered and has insane strength. Trust me, you don't want to be a victim but she also had a cheerful personality that everyone adored.

She had tied her hair in a spiky ponytail and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that had a big smiley on it with tight black jeans and black Ugg boots.

Hinata is a silent girl. She has indigo hair which reached her waist and lilac eyes. Despite her shy personality, she is very mature and patient. She is obedient and friendly to all. She's really nice and her cooking's the best! At first, she stuttered when she talked. But slowly, she got rid of that habit.

She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a red knee length skirt with white flats. She also wore a stylish black belt that made her outfit look like a dress.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hello Tenten-chan." Hinata said quietly.

Sakura tilted her head, "Hey Ten, you alright?"

Sakura, you know me too well. I was busy the whole week with assignments, projects, homework not to mention my 'Art of Weaponry' classes. I had taken an interest in weapons and sharp objects since I was little and have been taking classes on how to wield them. I didn't tell anyone about these classes except Sakura and Hinata. You don't wanna be around me if I have something sharp in my reach.

"Just . . . tired." I replied.

"You push yourself too hard." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"You should take a break, Tenten-chan." Hinata suggested.

"That's the plan," I said. "I'm planning to take a nice long rest this weekend. Maybe go to the mall or maybe watch a movie."

Sakura snapped her finger, "I know! Let's have a sleepover at my house this weekend. We can watch movies, eat tons of food, have a makeover etc. etc."

"Sounds good to me." I grinned. A sleepover with my best buddies? I'm definitely in.

"Great idea Sakura-chan," said Hinata. "But if you don't mind, let's have it at my house. This weekend my father is going on a business trip tomorrow evening. He told me to stay at home. He also said I could invite some friends over if I wanted to."

"That's okay with me," Sakura said with a smile.

Then, someone bumped into me. "Ow! Watch where you're going." I exclaimed.

"Watch where you're standing." A voice answered. It was Hyuuga Neji. Neji was Hinata's cousin. He had lilac eyes like Hinata and long brown hair, which reached his waist, tied in a low ponytail. He was said to be a genius. He was good in both academics and sports, making him an all-rounder. He was a school heartthrob and had fan girls. Although I hate to admit it, he's _hot!_

We glared at each other. Neji then grunted and walked away.

"Humph! What about _him_?" I asked crossing my arms. Everyone has flaws. They think Neji doesn't have any but he does; his attitude stinks! He's really arrogant and cold. I don't like the idea of Neji, the arrogant jerk ruining my weekend.

"Don't worry, Tenten-chan," Hinata said softly. "Neji-nii-san said he would be out this weekend. That's why I have to stay home."

I sighed with relief, "That's good."

Sakura laughed, "You totally like him."

"Do not!" I yelled. Sakura was always looking for opportunities to tease me with Mr. Arrogant.

"Do too!" Sakura replied childishly.

"You're one to talk, Haruno. _You_ like Sasuke." I said mischievously. Ever since elementary school, Uchiha Sasuke, another hottie, and Sakura, had been at war. Though I can tell, they have the hots for each other.

"No I don't!" said Sakura and stuck her tongue out.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted, "He's an egocentric jerk who knows only knows how to say 'Hn'!"

"Hn." A voice grunted. Behind Sakura was Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at her. He was cold and mysterious and had raven hair that was spiked up at the back of his head and onyx eyes. Like Neji, he was also an all-rounder and the two were always competing. Translation: He's a jerk like Neji.

"See! I told you so!" Sakura said proudly as she put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke sighed and ruffled her hair as he walked off. "Hey! You're gonna pay for ruining my hair Uchiha!" Sakura yelled as she remade her ponytail.

I laughed, "Come on let's get to class."

We walked to our respective classes; Sakura and Hinata had Math and I had History, which was my favorite class until a certain incident took place. And what is that incident? You'll find out. I took my seat. I took out my iPod and listened to my favorite song.

_**When it's time to live and let die  
>And you can't get another try<br>Something inside this heart has died  
>You're in ruins<strong>_

**_One, 21 guns_**  
><strong><em>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<em>**  
><strong><em>One, 21 guns<em>**  
><strong><em>Throw up your arms into the sky<em>**

**_One, 21 guns_**  
><strong><em>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<em>**  
><strong><em>One, 21 guns<em>**  
><strong><em>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I<em>**

From the corner of my eyes I saw Neji take his seat next to me. And that is the reason I now hate History class. Kurenai-sensei made us all change our seatmates because she felt we 'caused too much trouble' and unluckily I had to sit with Neji. He's really cocky and like Sasuke, he only says 'Hn.'

I rolled my eyes and put away my iPod as Kurenai-sensei entered the class. After history was over, I went to my locker and took out the books necessary. After that I rushed home. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died in a car crash when I was six. I live alone in a small but cozy apartment.

I decided to complete all my homework today since I would be at the sleepover the next day. There wasn't much; just a couple of equations in Math and my Geography project on volcanoes. I made a baking soda volcano and wrote a couple of notes.

After I finished, I got ready to go to my weapons class. I reached the dojo and changed into a red tank top and tennis shorts. Many were sparing and others were polishing their own weapons. Our sensei, Shiranui Genma, told us to settle down.

"Today we will be studying," He started to say. He pulled out the thin piece of metal, which he kept in his mouth like a toothpick, out. "About this. This is a senbon."

"Senbons usually serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points," said Genma. "They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. To make these needles more effective, the user can poison the tips of the senbon. An added benefit of throwing these at the enemy is that these are smaller than a kunai or a shuriken, making it harder to see and dodge."

Sakura would like something like a senbon. She had great medical knowledge and senbons were probably her kind of weapon.

"I'm gonna give you all two pairs of senbons and I want you to practice you aims." Genma announced. He handed out four senbons to each student. Everyone was practicing their aim with the senbons. I managed to hit the bull's eye with all four senbons. Not to brag but my aims were always perfect.

"Well done, Tenten. Everyone, a big hand for Tenten." said Genma. The other students clapped although some didn't too happy about it. I took a bow.

After class was over, I changed and headed for the door when Genma-sensei called my name.

"I'm impressed," He said with a smirk. "Once again your aims are flawless. Good job Tenten."

"That's why I'm your favorite student, sensei." I said with a grin.

Genma chuckled, "And I'm your favorite teacher." He ruffled my hair and I pouted.

When I reached home, I took a nice hot shower. I was so busy that I didn't get to shower for the whole week! I know, disgusting! The hot water unknotted my muscles and the smell of my fruity shampoo helped me relax.

I changed into my pajamas and looked at the senbons on the bed. Since I had four, I decided to give a pair to Sakura and keep the other for myself. I decided to do a little cleaning. After I finished dusting my room I grabbed the broom and started to sweep. As I cleaned under the bed, my eyes landed on a cardboard box. I pulled it out and opened it.

Inside were a couple of my dad's belongings. His graduation cap, basketball trophies and medals and some other stuff from his youth were there. There were also some cook books that he must have used after mom died and by the looks of it, these books weren't available in stores anymore. Hinata loved new recipes. I took out the cook books and put my dad's belongings back under the bed. I smiled to myself; I had a pair of senbons for Sakura and cook books for Hinata.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out the juice carton from the fridge. My phone started buzzing and I answered it.

"Yo!" Sakura greeted on the other end.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" I said as I drank the juice straight from the carton. I didn't even bother to get a glass.

"Hold on. Let me call Hinata too."

Finally a voice said, "Hyuuga residence." It was Neji.

"Umm . . . can we speak with Hinata?" Sakura asked politely. Neji sighed and told us to wait. A few seconds later, Hinata spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata." I said.

"So here's the plan; tomorrow we can meet up at the mall at around 11:00, do some shopping, get some lunch then go to Hinata's place for the sleepover." Sakura cut in.

"That's fine." I replied.

"There is a tiny problem," Hinata said quietly. Sakura and I waited for her answer. "Hanabi would be home with us."

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

"But she's a monster!" I protested.

Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's sister, may seem cute and innocent but she's plain evil. Once, Hinata and I had to do a video presentation on the topic 'Forest Fires.' We made an awesome video but somehow, Hanabi replaced it with a video of Neji whistling the 'Pink Panther' theme song while mowing the lawn and Hiashi in the bubble bath enjoying his sake. Not only did we get an 'F' on the project, but we got huge lecture from Hiashi and cold glares and sneers from Neji. Hanabi was never caught. It was definitely NOT cool!

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. I could imagine her looking down apologetically on the other end of the phone. "I thought she would be going with father or maybe going to my grandmother's place this weekend."

"No problem, Hinata." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah," I piped in. "I mean we'll just mind our own business."

"Thank you, girls!" Hinata exclaimed softly.

"No problemo!" I replied. I put the juice carton back in the fridge. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." We all said at the same time.

I went back to my room and lay on my bed. I thought about my dad. He did everything by himself to take care of me. We would sing country songs during our road trips, we would spar together and we would always watch the game on T.V.

As for my mom, my dad told me that when I was in my mom's tummy, she would sing to me when I kicked her and tell me stories of her childhood. Though I never met her, I feel like I've known her all my life. I blamed myself for her death but my dad told me my mom loved me dearly and would have done anything to protect me; even give her life.

After my dad died, I went into shock. After I received the news, I didn't talk for a whole week. I couldn't sleep because I'd get nightmares. People started avoiding me because they thought I was a psycho. But then, I met Hinata and Sakura and slowly, my life was returning back to normal. I told myself that my dad was now with my mom and both of them wouldn't be happy if I spent the rest of my life brooding.

I sighed and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over me.

**The first chappie is done! **

**I used the lyrics of 21 guns by Green Day in this song. Why? Well there are two reasons: one, it was in my head when I was writing this chapter. Two, a gun is a weapon and Tenten is a weapons expert. LOL**

**Stay tuned for the next one.**

**Sayonara! :D**

**PsyMama17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is now up! Check it out. Don't forget to leave a feedback.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

By the time I woke up, it was around 10:50.

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom. I furiously brushed my teeth and washed my face. I didn't bother combing my hair. I tied it in two buns and put on a green t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. Hey, I don't wear Chinese tops every day. I quickly packed my toothbrush, towel, pajamas, wallet and my gift for Sakura and Hinata in a duffel bag. I quickly put on my sneakers. My fingers fumbled while I tied the laces.

I grabbed an apple and rushed out of the house. I ran as fast as I could to the mall. Sakura and Hinata were both in front of the mall. Sakura was wearing pink t-shirt and jeans with converse and Hinata was wearing a cream-colored jacket over a lilac sundress and purple flip flops.

"Well it's about time!" Sakura said while tapping her foot impatiently.

I rubbed my head sheepishly, "Sorry. I over slept."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata giggled.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed as she dragged me and Hinata into the mall. Both of us sweat dropped at Sakura's mood swing. We decided to go and shop for trinkets. There was a cute store where they sold key chains. Sakura had an obsession with key chains just like I have an obsession with weapons.

"Oh my god, look at this!" Sakura exclaimed holding up a key chain that had a vampire. The vampire looked emotionless and had bluish black hair that was spiked from the back. Two tiny fangs were visible and it was wearing a black shirt and pant and a wine red cloak. The funny thing was that the vampire looked like Sasuke.

"It looks just like Sasuke." I noted.

Sakura giggled, "I know right!"

"You should get it." I told her.

Sakura looked at it for a while and then smiled, "I'm gonna buy this."

We went to different stores in the mall. Sakura bought a lot of key chains because she thought they were 'way too cute.' Hinata bought a silver necklace with a small heart pendant and a butterfly bracelet. I bought a black cap that had a picture of a smiley and lots of elastic rubber bands to tie my hair with.

We went to a café for lunch. I ordered a double cheese burger with fries and a glass of mango juice while Sakura got herself a plate of chilli fries and a strawberry milkshake. Hinata got a bowl of salad and a glass of water.

As I munched on my cheese burger, Sakura sighed, "You eat like a pig."

"Hey! I didn't eat breakfast unlike you guys." I protested.

"Serves you right for over sleeping." said Sakura. I glared at her and went back to munching on my burger. Hinata giggled at the two of us.

"Ramen! Ramen!" A voice chanted.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura called out. The boy waved he came towards them.

Uzumaki Naruto is an idiot. I mean it, he's an idiot. But he is loyal and determined to do what he sets his mind to. He is really cheerful and never gives up. I admire him for that but it can be annoying sometimes. He is obsessed with Ramen. He has blonde hair, tan skin and cerulean eyes. He had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Tenten-chan!" He greeted.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted shyly. Her face was turning different shades of red. Oops, I forgot to mention Hinata had a HUGE crush on him but he's really oblivious.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" He said with a grin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lunch." I replied. Obviously. I mean, what else would we be doing in a café?

"I came here for ramen! Although I like Hinata-chan's ramen better." He exclaimed. Hinata blushed deeply at the compliment. Sakura and I snickered.

Naruto tilted his head, 'What's so funny?"

A hand smacked Naruto on the head and Naruto yelled in pain. It was Sasuke. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Next to him was Neji who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! You learned a new word!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neji shot me a glare. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He shook his head and went to a table. Sasuke and Naruto followed. We bid goodbye and left the café. Well, at least Sakura and Hinata did. We drove in Sakura's yellow Porsche to Hinata's house. Hinata's house was white and had glass windows. There was a garden in the backyard that had many different sweet-smelling flowers.

In the living room, we met Hiashi and Hanabi. Hanabi gave me and Sakura a sweet smile, "Hello Tenten-chan! Hello Sakura-chan!"

Sakura and I forced a smile. "Hi Hanabi." We said in union.

We bowed politely to Hiashi who nodded. He then looked at Hinata, "Don't cause any trouble."

I inwardly snorted. He should be saying that to Hanabi, not us! Hiashi then picked up his briefcase and headed out the door. Hanabi gave us an innocent smile. Sakura and I glared at her.

"What are you up to?" I demanded.

"What ever are you talking about Tenten-chan?" Hanabi asked innocently.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Hinata looked at Hanabi, "Just stay out trouble okay?"

Hanabi just gave another smile and went to the kitchen. We headed upstairs to Hinata's room. Hinata's room was also white in color. She had her own bathroom and a flower box. In her room, there was a bed, a book shelf, a computer, a stereo and a big closet.

Sakura closed the door behind her, "That little witch is up to something."

I nodded, "I'll have to be alert."

We changed our clothes; I put on my red tank top and pajama pants, Sakura put on her green pajamas and Hinata wore a simple white nightgown. I sat on the floor Indian style, Sakura sat on the computer chair and Hinata sat on her bed.

"Oh my god, it feels like yesterday when we were little kids. Now we're seniors!" Sakura exclaimed.

I nodded, "I miss the good old days." The good old days with my dad, the good old days pranking our elementary school teacher, the good old days of fun!

"I'm currently going to the hospital to help out the sick children and senior citizens," said Sakura. "My cousin, Shizune and aunt Tsunade work there. I plan on becoming a doctor too."

"What do you do there?" I asked.

"I bring my guitar and sing country songs for the old people. I play games and read stories for the little ones, sometimes I sing nursery rhymes for them," Sakura replied proudly. "I also plan on having the school music club over at the hospital with permission from the principal and the doctors so that we could perform a number for the children and senior citizens." Sakura has musical talent. She has an amazing voice but never showed it off to anyone. I'm glad that at least she's using her talent for a good deed.

"That's really nice Sakura-chan," Hinata said with a smile. "You are doing something that will make your senior year special."

Sakura grinned, "I guess so huh? What about you guys?"

"I joined Konoha's cooking club," said Hinata. "The other members are very nice. I taught the cooking club at our school the new recipes I learnt and we plan on organizing a feast at our school graduation."

"Awesome Hinata!" I said. Like I said, Hinata's cooking is the best.

"What about you Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know."I admitted. I didn't have anything to make my senior year special. And I have to admit, I'm secretly jealous of my two best friends.

"You can wield various weapons, Tenten-chan." Hinata said as she put her hand on my arm.

"True, but how will that make my senior year special?" I said glumly.

We were all silent for a while until Sakura yelled, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Hinata and I asked in union.

"Tenten, you can run for senior class president," Sakura explained. "You tell us so many ways you can improve the school. You can do that if you're the class president!"

Hinata nodded, "That's a great idea. You should go for it Tenten-chan."

I didn't know what to say. I have a dark past. It happened after my dad's death. I was weak and manipulated but that was in the past. Sakura's right; I do want to make a difference for everyone. But who would vote for me? I'm just a nobody.

"I know that look," said Sakura. She crossed her arms. "Don't worry about who will and won't vote for you."

I smiled, "I think I'm gonna do it."

Sakura squealed, "Group hug!"

The three of us pulled away after an awkward group hug. "Hinata and I will be your campaign managers." Sakura beamed. I nodded happily.

"Not me." Hinata said sadly.

"Why not?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun is also running for class president and I told him I'd be his campaign manager."

"That Dobe is running too?" I asked baffled. I resisted the urge to say he didn't have a chance because I'd be hurting Hinata's feelings.

"Well, may the best candidate win." Sakura said as she held out her hand. Hinata shook it.

"Oh I almost forgot," I said as I reached for my duffel bag. "I got something for you two."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed.

I nodded and took out the box that had the senbons in it and gave it to her.

"Those are senbons," I explained. "Genma-sensei told me that it is mostly used by people who have proper medical knowledge to hit vital spots. I have two pairs so I thought I'd give one pair to you since you're the only person I know who has 'proper medical knowledge.'" I quoted with my fingers. Wow, I can't believe I remembered all that. Then again, I'm not the weapons expert for nothing.

Sakura squealed and gave me a tight hug, "Thanks Tenten!"

I grinned, "No problemo. Oh, you can also use poison on the tip of the needles to make the attack more effective. Although I think you should use them for defense and not for killing."

Sakura gave an evil grin, "Cool."

I took out the cook books from my bag and gave them to Hinata. Hinata gasped when she saw them.

I smirked, "I knew you'd like them. They belonged to my dad. He used them when after my mom died since he didn't know how to cook. I don't think these are available in the stores anymore so I thought you should have them."

Hinata smiled and gave me a hug, "Thank you, Tenten-chan. I'll prepare a recipe from this book for you."

Sakura pouted, "What about me?" Hinata and I laughed. Soon Sakura joined in.

"That reminds me," Sakura said as she reached inside her bag. She pulled out two small boxes wrapped in shiny blue paper. There was an orange ribbon on top of each. She handed one box to me and the other to Hinata.

"Go on. Open them!" Sakura urged.

I opened mine and blushed, "SAKURA!"

Inside was a small key chain of a vampire with long brown hair and white eyes. It was wearing the vampire costume similar to the one that looked like Sasuke.

Sakura burst out laughing, "It looks like Neji doesn't it!"

Indeed, it did look like Neji.

"I bought it from a shop the other day," said Sakura. "I had to paint the eyes. Hinata, how do you like yours?"

Hinata blushed as she held up her key chain. It was a fox boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. It was wearing a fox costume.

I smiled, "It looks just like Naruto!"

"I bought that one in the place where you bought your necklace Hinata. All I had to do was to draw the whisker marks." said Sakura.

Hinata gave a small smile, "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave a toothy grin, "You're welcome."

She then turned to me and raised an eye brow.

I sighed, "Thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome!" She beamed.

"I couldn't get you guys anything," Hinata said shyly. "But I made the strawberry smoothies that you guys like."

"BRING IT ON!" Sakura and I yelled together.

Hinata giggled and downstairs to get the smoothies. Sakura sighed and went over to Hinata's stereo. She put on the music and Simple Plan's 'Astronaut' started playing. Sakura grinned, "I love this song." I nodded in agreement. The two of us sang along with the music.

**Hanabi's P.O.V **

Hanabi sat on her bed and played with the video camera in her hand.

She looked at her pet goldfish, Ponyo [**Don't ask**], which was swimming around in the fish bowl next to her bed. "Just you wait Ponyo. We're gonna humiliate nee-chan and her friends so bad!" she said.

Hanabi heard Hinata head downstairs. She grinned evilly, "They're about to have a drink they're gonna remember for the rest of their lives." She glanced at all the drinks she had taken from the fridge.

She looked back at Ponyo, "Oh don't worry. I saved a very special drink for them." She gave an evil laugh.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Hinata came into the room with three tall glasses on a tray. Each glass contained strawberry smoothies and Hinata had decorated it with those little umbrellas and same sliced fruit.

"Wow Hinata. Looks delicious!" I beamed.

"Thank you Tenten-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"A toast to our senior year!" Sakura exclaimed as she raised her glass. Hinata and I raised our glasses too.

We all gulped down the smoothies at once at the same time. Something was terribly wrong. Smoothies were supposed to be sweet but it was somehow . . . spicy. Very spicy.

My tongue started to burn, "Hinata, what did you put in this stuff?"

"S-s-strawberries." She stuttered. I could tell she also tasted the spiciness.

"WATER!" Sakura yelled. The three of us rushed to the bathroom and turned the tap on nothing came out.

"Crap." I muttered. There was no water.

"Water. Fridge. Downstairs." Sakura panted.

The three of us ran downstairs. I opened the fridge but there was nothing to drink. Just a bottle of sake.

"Tenten. Water. Now!" Sakura yelled.

"There's nothing to drink!" I panted.

"W-what d-d-do y-you m-mean, T-Tenten-c-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"There's only sake!" I yelled.

"That'll have to do. Bring it here Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed desperately.

The three of us gulped down the sake. It put out the fire but I suddenly felt dizzy. After that, everything was a blur.

**Me: A little cliffie.**

**Hanabi: Muhahahahaha! I'm Evil!**

**Me: Yes you are. Now unless you want me to make you super girly, go to your room.**

**Hanabi: *cries anime tears and goes to her room***

**Hiashi: *in a really scary voice* How dare you make my daughter drink sake? She's underage!**

**Me: It's my fanfic. In fact, if I wanted to, I could make you wear a pink tutu and sing the witch doctor song! Muhahahahaha!**

**Hiashi: *clears his throat* Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chappie's up! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. I looked around; I was in Hinata's room and I had slept on the floor. It was around 11:55 in the morning. I glanced in the mirror and a scream escaped my lips; my hair was down and was tied in a low ponytail just like Neji.

I heard a groan and I turned to see Sakura stretching her arms and Hinata yawing and rubbing her eyes.

Sakura's short hair was spiked up behind her head making her look like a pink haired Sasuke.

Hinata had three whisker-like marks on each cheek, just like Naruto.

All of us screamed when we saw each other.

Sakura groaned, "What happened last night? And why do I look like Sasuke?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I admit everything. Maybe I should lie sometimes. Then again, I'm a very bad liar.

"I remember the spicy smoothies," said Hinata. "And then, we drank the . . ." We all groaned. We had Hiashi's sake to put out the fire on our tongues and then we were drunk. Now we were having a bad hangover.

"Hanabi." I hissed. Sakura clenched her fists and Hinata just sighed.

Then, laughter was heard from outside the door. Hanabi opened the door, "You should have seen yourselves yesterday!"

"You little-" I started to say.

Hanabi smirked, "If you want to know what happened, check the computer." Hanabi walked off.

The three of us rushed to Hinata's computer and turned it on. There was a folder named 'Hanabi's gift.' saved in the desktop so I opened that one. There was a video file and I played it.

_A buzzed Sakura laughed like a maniac, "Why am I laughing?"_

"_I don't know." A drunken Tenten said, although she was also laughing._

"_Let's go *hic* upstairs." A hiccupping Hinata suggested._

_The three of them went up the stairs; all of them looked like they were about to pass out. Finally they entered Hinata's room._

_Sakura went over to the mirror and grabbed the hairspray. She started to spray the ends of her hair and made her hairstyle similar to Sasuke's._

"_Look guys," Sakura said while giggling. "I'm Sasuke."_

"_You idiot," Tenten said, using the book shelf to support herself. "Sasuke doesn't have pink hair."_

"_He does now!" Sakura yelled and fell down on the floor giggling._

"_Oh yeah?" Tenten said as she undid her buns. She used one elastic band to tie her hair in a low ponytail. "If you're Sasuke, I'm Neji!" Then she too, joined Sakura on the floor._

"_GUESS *hic* WHO?" Hinata yelled. She had drawn three lines on each cheek with eyeliner._

"_Naruto!" Sakura and Tenten exclaimed. The three of them laughed their heads off._

"_Hey Tenten, Hinata," Sakura said. "I hate that damn Uchiha. Although I have to admit, he's smokin' hawt!"_

_Tenten raised her hand, "I, Tenten, think Hyuuga Neji is a jerk. But a super sexy jerk!"_

"_Woo hoo! Go Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed as she slapped Tenten's back._

"_Since *hic* you two *hic* confessed," Hinata started to say. "Then I will *hic* too. I think *hic* Naruto-kun is *hic*an IDIOT!"_

_There was an uncomfortable silence. Then, they all started to laugh. Hinata wiped her tears, "But a darn good *hic* looking idiot! *Hic*"_

"_If they're so good looking," Sakura said. "They should be dating. You know what? I think Sasuke is gay!"_

"_Yeah," said Tenten. "Neji too. I mean he keeps his hair long like a girl!"_

_There was another silence._

"_Hey," Tenten started to say. "I think it's a gay love triangle!"_

"_What?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow._

"_I think Sasuke likes Neji because he never calls him names like 'Dobe' or 'Baka' like he does to Naruto and he never hit Neji. But Neji doesn't like Sasuke . . . but instead likes Naruto!" _

"_Why *hic* Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sleepily._

"_Because whenever Naruto flirts with Hinata, Neji is like 'get away from my cousin.'" Sakura imitated with a deep voice. Sakura smiled proudly at what she said._

"_Isn't he just being protective?" Tenten said placing a finger on her chin._

"_That's what everyone thinks," Sakura said throwing her arms in the air. "But in reality, it's to keep Hinata and Naruto away from each other!"_

"_That makes sense!" Tenten exclaimed._

"_To tell *hic* you the truth, I think *hic* Naruto-kun really likes *hic* Sasuke-san. I mean he's *hic* avoiding Neji-nii-san and is closer *hic* to Sasuke-san." said Hinata._

_Another silence._

"_My poor *hic* heart!" Hinata said clutching her chest._

"_It's kinda hot if you think about it!" Sakura said._

_Tenten and Hinata looked at her._

_Sakura grinned, "Three hot guys going at it with each other."_

_Tenten and Hinata nodded. They all laughed like they were maniacs and then passed out._

When the video finished, all of us stood there with our mouths hanging open, gaping like fishes.

"Oh," Sakura started to say.

"My," Hinata said meekly.

"Freaking'" I said, as the humiliation swelled up inside me.

"GOD!" The three of us screamed.

Suddenly I felt like vomiting. I rushed to Hinata's bathroom and crouched over to the toilet bowl and let out my lunch from yesterday. I heard Sakura rush inside the bathroom and empty her stomach in the sink.

I flushed the toilet and sat on the toilet floor. Sakura joined me soon after. After a few seconds Hinata ran in and started to vomit in the sink. After she was done, she also sat on the floor. We all sighed miserably.

"I hate Hanabi!" Sakura said as she buried her head in her hands.

"Sorry girls." Hinata said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Hinata." I said as I patted her back. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Great. Now what are we gonna do?" Sakura said miserably.

"Some class president I'm gonna be." I muttered bitterly. If I hadn't drunk that stupid sake, I wouldn't be so humiliated. Great. Just great.

"Don't worry Ten," Sakura said with a smile. "It's not your fault either."

"And here are the ladies who have just recovered from the hangover." Hanabi said as she walked into the bathroom.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sakura roared as she lunged for Hanabi. Hinata and I held her back. But this is Sakura we're talking about and she's one tough cookie. One _really_ tough cookie!

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get out of our grasp. But I must say Hinata and I are pretty strong ourselves.

Sakura growled and calmed down. Hinata and I let her go.

"I was going to show this to father but I decided that I'm gonna show this to Neji-nii-san and his friends instead." said Hanabi.

"Please Hanabi," Hinata said. "Don't do that."

"I won't," Hanabi said smugly. "If you do what I say for oh, I don't know, a month maybe."

"NO WAY!" I shouted. There is no way I'm gonna be a little devil's slave.

"Well then I'll show it to Neji-nii-san and his friends." Hanabi said with an evil smile.

There was a silence. Hanabi grinned in victory.

"We'd like to see you try!" Sakura said and put her hand on her hips. I smirked. She was right. Hanabi was just a little brat. No way am I gonna let her get away with this.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Hanabi said as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because I already sent it to them." She replied promptly.

"WHAT?" the three of us shrieked.

Hanabi laughed as she walked out of the bathroom. Hinata's phone started to buzz. Hinata picked it up and put it on loud speaker.

"Hinata," It was Neji. "Will you explain why you and your friends drank uncle's sake?"

"Hey! It's not our fault there was nothing to drink and that our tongues were burning!" Sakura shouted.

"Firstly, you are going to burst my eardrum," Neji said calmly. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "Second, explain yourselves."

"We will!" I cut in. "Meet us right now at the café in the mall for lunch. Bring Sasuke and Naruto too. We'll talk it over."

Neji sighed, "Fine." Then he hung up.

Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan. This weekend was supposed to be relaxing but it turned out to be a disaster."

"Hinata quit blaming yourself." Sakura said with a weak grin.

"Let's wash up." I said as I grabbed my toothbrush from my bag.

I don't know about Sakura and Hinata, but I still have a headache.

We didn't bother having breakfast because it was already noon and we'd be having lunch with the boys. Hanabi stood at the door looking at us smugly. Sakura and I shot her death glares but she just shrugged and walked off.

We climbed into Sakura's car and drove to the mall. We were earlier than the boys so we ordered our breakfast or lunch, let's just say brunch, and ate as we waited.

Soon the boys walked into the café. They ordered at the counter and joined us in at our table.

"I do NOT like teme!" Naruto yelled. People started staring and Sasuke simply bonked him on the head.

"I am not gay. I am simply protecting Hinata. I don't have any _feelings_ for Naruto." Neji said sharply.

"I don't like Hyuuga," Sasuke said. His left eye was twitching. "And I am not gay."

"Sorry!" Sakura said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Hn."

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, "Oh come on! I said I'm sorry."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. I felt a stare on me. I turned to face Neji who was glaring at me. I sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry! I was stupid and drunk."

Neji sighed, "This is the second time you know. Explain clearly, what exactly happened."

"Hanabi poisoned our drinks with spices and removed all the drinkables from the house. She even shut out the water for crying out loud! There was nothing but sake and we drank that and ended up drunk." I blurted out.

"Neji, Hinata," Sakura said. They both looked at her. "Permission to kill Hanabi?"

"Granted." Hinata beamed. We all stared at her for her little outburst. She blushed and twiddled with her fingers.

"This just like last time," Neji said shaking his head. "You're blaming Hanabi again." Did I mention that Neji never, I mean _never_ suspects Hanabi? It's really annoying.

"She's evil! EVIL!" Sakura yelled. People stared at her with an 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Mind your own business." Sakura said with a sweet yet deadly tone.

"So will you forgive us?" I asked.

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke clamped it shut with his hand.

"Pretty please?" I coaxed.

Still no answer.

"Pretty please with _tomatoes_ on top?" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura simply grinned in return.

"Pretty please with _ramen_ on top?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto gave a grin from under Sasuke's hand.

I didn't know what Neji's favorite food was so I said, "Pretty please with a _genuine apology_ on top?" Neji raised an eyebrow. I sounded really dumb. But what else was I supposed to say!

Naruto shoved Sasuke's hand away, "I forgive you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed and smiled, "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with puppy eyes. Sasuke sighed, "Fine." Sakura squealed and planted a kiss on his cheek. She realized what she had done and turned away blushing. Sasuke smirked although I could notice a hint of pink on his face.

I looked at Neji who seemed as emotionless as ever. Finally he sighed, "Do not repeat such a thing. Ever."

I sighed with relief and grinned, "Thanks."

"Everyone," Sakura started to say. "I want you all to know that Tenten, is gonna be our next senior class president."

I blushed, "Sakura did you have to?"

Sakura nodded happily, "Yup."

"You're running for class president?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yeah," I replied. "I believe you are too."

"Uh huh!" Naruto said with a grin. "Even Neji."

Even Neji was running for class president? I'm doomed. I looked at Neji who was smirking at me.

**Me: Done! I'm glad this chappie's over.**

**Neji: I just read the first chapter. Why'd you make me whistle the pink panther theme song? The PINK PANTHER THEME SONG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Me: One, it's my fanfic, two, I like the pink panther theme song; it's really catchy. And of course, I have something special for the people who reviewed. TADA! *Sasuke enters wearing a bunny suit.***

**Neji: O.O**

**Sasuke: *glares* this is not funny!**

**Me: You're right, it's hilarious! Now sing!**

**Sasuke: No way!**

**Me: Don't worry, you're not alone. *snaps finger and with a poof, Neji is magically wearing a bunny suit.***

**Neji: I demand that you change me back! This bunny suit is itchy.**

**Me: *death glare* Not until you two sing.**

**Sasuke and Neji: *sighs and starts to sing and dance* **_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make them last forever, friendship never ends!**_

**Me: Please review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long. I didn't come up with any good ideas so this chappie was a little late eheheh. –Sweat drops- But now I'm done. Kinda short. Sorry. **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I turned off my alarm and headed for a shower. Neji, the genius Hyuuga Neji, was running for class president. I don't stand a chance against him. Wait a minute. I shouldn't be thinking so little of myself. I should have more faith. Then again, a part of me knows it's true.

I put on a blue Chinese top and a brown quarter pant. I used the senbons to tie my hair. Pretty impressive way to hide a weapon huh? I ate two granola bars and chugged down a glass of milk for breakfast.

After reaching school, I went to the principal to submit my name for the election. The morning went by. During the fourth period, the principal made an announcement.

"Good morning students," the principal's voice boomed from the speakers. "The candidates for senior class president are Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten. I wish a best of luck to all of the candidates."

A lot of whispering erupted in the class. Many started to point and gossip stuff about me. During break, I was near my locker taking out my books.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bunbun." Someone sneered. It was my worst enemy; Matsumoto Akiko. She has amber hair and black eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and a black miniskirt.

I was shocked to see her in this school. I hate her! She is such a slut. She thinks she's better than me and is always humiliating me, one way or another.

You know what the worst part is? She knows about my dark past. She was the one who manipulated me into doing her dirty work and I hate myself for that. I hate myself for ever doing what Akiko said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's none of your business. Heard you were running for senior class president," She said. She scoffed. "As if anyone will vote for _you!_"

"Jealous that Tenten is gonna be your next class president?" Sakura challenged as she came up to me and Akiko.

"Stay out of this forehead!" Akiko snapped.

"Make me!"

"Akiko just mind your own business." I said coolly. In fact, very coolly. I dragged Sakura away before she punched the lights out of Akiko.

"Stupid slut!" Sakura hissed.

"She's not worth it." I told her.

"I can't believe she's here. If she bothers you . . ." Sakura said as she clenched her fists. I put my hand on her arm, "Don't worry about it."

I headed for the cafeteria. I got myself a slice of pizza, a carton of orange juice and an apple. When I turned around, I saw a hotdog flying straight towards Sakura.

I swiftly pulled out the senbons from my hair and threw it towards the hotdog. As usual, my aim was perfect and it pinned the hotdog on the wall at the back of the cafeteria. Everyone was silent.

Sakura sighed, "Thanks Tenten!"

I nodded. As I walked to my table, I noticed everyone was giving me weird looks. I turned towards them, "What?" They all went back to what they were doing before. I shrugged and took my seat.

"Why is everyone giving me weird looks?" I whispered to Sakura.

She snickered and held up two fingers, "Two reasons: one, they're impressed with your aims and two, you look hot with your hair down."

I blushed realizing I had my hair down all this time. Stupid me. I took out a pencil from my bag and used it to tie a single bun.

**Boys P.O.V**

"Hn. She's got talent." said Sasuke.

Neji stared at the pinned hotdog. He was impressed with her aims and accuracy.

"Hey Neji," said Naruto. "Chill out. It's just a hotdog. It's not gold or anything."

Sasuke smacked the back of his head. Naruto yelled, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Dobe." Sasuke and Neji said in union.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

After the cafeteria was empty, I retrieved my senbons and went to the washroom to redo my hair. I was about to leave when Akiko and two of her skanks came to me.

"Well Bunbun, I must say you've become talented." Akiko said with a nasty grin. I didn't want to talk to her. Heck, I didn't even want to _see_ her. I tried to brush pass her but her sluts pushed me against the wall and pinned me up.

"I need you to do a job for me," said Akiko. "Just like old times."

"Forget it!" I spat. No way am I ever going to be Akiko's slave again!

"It's not like you have a choice." Akiko said, her voice dripping with malice.

"Whatever you say or do, I'm not gonna agree to do your dirty work." I'm so proud of myself. Whoa, snap out of it. This is no time to be emotional!

"Humph! Fine! Have it your way then," said Akiko. "Why don't you bring your loser friends after school to the gym for a little game of dodge ball?"

"You're on!" I yelled. They let go of me and left the washroom. After they were gone, I headed out to find Hinata and Sakura.

We had all had the same class; English. Since Kakashi was always late, I told them about the dodge ball game. Sakura grinned, "Alright! Now I get to kick some ass."

"I'm in too." said Hinata.

Sakura and I looked at her. Hinata would never hurt a fly and now she was agreeing to a game of dodge ball where people could get seriously hurt.

Hinata blushed and shrugged, "I want to help out too."

"Okay!" Sakura beamed. She then went around the class asking our other friends to join the team. Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and Temari were on their team. I was happy they were willing to help out.

After school, we all headed for the gym. You could say it was a match between the popular and bitchy teens and the not-so-popular but we-kick-butt teens.

Akiko and her two skanks were already there. On their team were Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai and Ino.

"Ino-pig! You're on their team?" Sakura yelled.

Ino grinned sheepishly, "Sorry forehead." She gestured towards Sai. Sai was Ino's boyfriend and she wanted to be on the same team as him. Sakura then looked at Sasuke and grinned, "I get to kick Uchiha's butt too? Awesome!" Sasuke just smirked.

"Hinata's playing too?" Neji and Naruto said and the same time. Hinata smiled shyly and nodded.

"You'll get hurt so back down, Hinata." Neji said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I don't wanna hurt you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. But Hinata didn't blush. She did something surprising.

She smiled and spoke, "I-I know this sounds r-rude but, SHUT UP! I'M NOT WEAK!" Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst. Sakura broke the silence by squealing and hugging Hinata, "I'm so proud of you!"

"So it's seven against eight huh?" Akiko said. That can't be right. It was eight against eight. I looked around to see who was missing but Shikamaru beat me to it.

"Lee's missing." He said lazily.

"No worries," one of Akiko's skanks said as she cracked her knuckles. "No one needs that loser anyway."

I got so mad. They had no right to insult Lee like that. He was my friend and I had to do something about it. I grabbed the nearest dodge ball and threw it at her. Let the games begin.

It was all a blur of red. I managed to hit Akiko's skanks and Sai about twice. But I got hit myself by Ino and Akiko herself. Sakura and the others were doing a pretty good job. Sakura was enjoying throwing dodge balls at Sasuke.

Akiko was never hit and it pissed me off. When she was distracted by Kiba, I threw a dodge ball at her from behind. Unfortunately, she saw it and ducked. Damn! However my dodge ball hit someone on the head. It was none other than Neji.

I was proud of myself. I hit _the _Hyuuga Neji on his oh so great head. Ha! He glared at me and threw it back but missed. Poor Neji. He shouldn't underestimate my speed.

The game was finally over and sadly, Akiko's team won. However, our team wasn't disheartened because we had fun. Sakura gave a toothy grin, "Good game!" That's my best friend! Always looking on the bright side and maintain a friendly spirit.

The gym doors opened and Lee stepped inside breathlessly, "Have I missed the youthful game of dodge ball?"

"Attack!" Akiko yelled. She and her skanks threw a shower of dodge balls on Lee while laughing. Lee was drowning in dodge balls. I quickly ran to his side, "Stop it!"

I checked to see if Lee was alright. His nose was bleeding, NOT in the perverted way, but because his nose was probably broken. There were multiple bruises on his face.

"Oh god, he's bleeding!" I exclaimed. Sakura always told me to stay calm when someone was injured or if there was some sort of emergency. So much for that advice.

"Calm down grandma Bunbun." Akiko said with a snort. Her bitches snickered.

I shot her a glare, "You won the game. Leave!"

Akiko clicked her tongue and went out of the gym. So did the skanks. I turned my attention back to Lee, "You okay Lee?"

"I am now Tenten," he said. "Thank you."

"Lee," a voice said. It was Sakura. Lee immediately stood up, "Hello my youthful cherry blossom!" I sweat dropped. Lee had a crush on Sakura. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful and talented. Plus she's bound to become a great doctor. Never knew that Sakura _herself _was the best medicine for Lee!

Sakura sweat dropped too, "The nurse isn't here so I'll heal your wounds. Follow me."

"Thank you so much my blossom. The fountain of youth bursts within you!" Lee exclaimed as he cried anime tears.

"Uh, right. Thanks." Sakura said with a forceful smile.

"Where are we going my blossom?" Lee asked.

"My house. It isn't far."

Lee smiled and cried anime tears again, "I'm going to the home of my beloved blossom of youth, Gai-sensei."

Sakura sweat dropped and forced a smile. I raised an eye brow at her, "And I thought the first guy coming over to your house would be Sasuke."

She blushed, "Shut up Ten!" I couldn't help up chuckle. Lee and Sakura exited the gym.

I saw Sasuke glaring at Lee. I smirked. Heh, I knew it. He _so_ likes her!

I could also feel a pair of eyes on my back. I turned to see Neji staring, no, glaring at me. What's his problem? I never did anything to him. Well, not purposefully.

I stared into his pearly eyes. They contained anger and a hint of . . . jealousy? Nah, that can't be right. I'm probably more stressed than I thought. I tore my gaze away from him and exited the gym.

When I reached home, I took a shower and ate a cup ramen for dinner. I sighed as I climbed into bed. Akiko was at my school and she'll probably do anything to make my life miserable again. Sakura would also be helping me out with the class president thing. We had to make flyers and badges. I told Sakura that badges were a little overboard but did she listen? No!

I closed my eyes and recalled the words my dad said to me when I was having a bad day, _'Tomorrow's gonna be a new day!' _

**Me: Done! Yes I took the idea from Glee and Yes I copied the last line from Chicken Little.**

**Naruto: I don't like this Akiko girl one bit. Why am I on her team? Let me at her! Let me at her!**

**Me: *raises an eyebrow* you don't even know her.**

**Naruto: But I think she's evil!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Didn't know you could think Dobe.**

**Naruto: Shut up Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Me: Psy Mama. There! Now we all know each other.**

**Sasuke: . . .**

**Naruto and Me: Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chappie. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

I waited in front of the school building with Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke for Sakura.

"Do you think bushy brow raped Sakura-chan?" Naruto gulped.

I rolled my eyes, "Lee's not like that. Besides, Sakura isn't weak plus, she likes someone else."

"Who?" Sasuke asked. More like demanded. Heh, such a fool. Doesn't he realize Sakura likes _him?_ I grinned at him, "I ain't telling!"

He glared at me. Seriously, what's with everyone glaring at me? I stuck my tongue out at him. Smooth move Tenten. I saw Lee heading in our direction.

"Good morning youthful friends," he said with a wide, toothy and shiny smile. "Are you waiting for lovely Sakura-san?"

"Yep." I said. Lee grinned, "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and Lee came and stood next to me.

"Hope you didn't rape her yesterday bushy brow!" Naruto yelled. People were starting to stare but one glare from the Uchiha and Hyuuga and they went back to what they were doing.

Lee blushed, "I would never do that to my youthful blossom! She healed my wounds and I gave her a present yesterday."

"What did you give her?" I asked curiously. Maybe it was a green spandex suit just like the ones he and Gai-sensei wears all the time.

"A youthful green spandex suit!" He exclaimed. Score one for me. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I wonder if she'd be dumb enough to wear it." Neji said with a smirk. A vein popped on Lee's forehead, "Do not insult Gai-sensei's fashion!"

"Not being rude Lee-san, but don't you think Sakura-chan would be a bit uncomfortable in that?" Hinata asked softly.

"She said she would modify it a bit." Lee said as he scratched his head. A lot of gasps were heard. Then, someone said, "Whoa! Check out Haruno!"

And there she was. My best friend, Haruno Sakura. Out of the spandex suit, she had made a midriff top with sleeves that reached her elbows and a fishnet veil covered her waist. She wore a black miniskirt with leggings made out of the spandex suit was worn underneath along with black ankle boots. She wore her hair in two pigtails and a sliver bracelet on her left wrist. All in all, she was hot!

Some guys were whistling and hooting but Sasuke glared at them and they immediately stopped. Typical. They're not even dating yet he's so possessive of her.

"Hi guys!' Sakura said cheerfully.

"Sakura, you look amazing!" I told her. Sakura can make even a rag look fashionable or in this case, a weird and creepy spandex suit.

"Thank you Tenten." She said with a smile.

Lee smiled, "Sakura-san you look twice as beautiful and youthful today!"

Sakura smiled back, "I have you to thank for this Lee. So, thank you." Sakura gave Lee a peck on his cheek which made Lee faint. Sasuke glared angrily at Lee.

I coughed loudly, "Sakura, someone is getting extremely jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Sasuke muttered.

"No one mentioned you." I said mischievously. Sasuke blushed. It sure was a sight to see; _the_ Uchiha Sasuke blushing. Sakura giggled. Lee stood back up blushing.

"That reminds me," Sakura said. She turned to me. "Tenten, I'd like you to meet my assistant and your co-campaign manager, Lee!"

"Say what?" I looked at Lee who gave me two thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"You helped me out and I would be honored to help you too!" said Lee.

I smiled gratefully. I need all the help I could get.

"Tenten," said Neji. "Where did you learn how to wield senbons?" Crap. Neji saw my little stunt. Oh well, honesty's the best policy. I scratched my head, "I take Art of Weaponry classes."

"You take classes on wielding weapons?" He asked in a surprised tone. I simply nodded.

"Tenten's been taking classes on how to wield weapons since she was twelve. She known as the weapons expert and her aims are always perfect!" Sakura beamed. I blushed. There goes my secret.

"That is so . . . COOL!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us Tenten?"

I shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Hinata-chan, will you help me out with the class president thing today after school?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and looked at Neji, "Is it alright Neji-nii-san?"

Neji was silent for a few seconds. "Fine but carry your phone with you at all times and be home before seven thirty." He said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Man, you are one protective cousin." I noted. But it was cute in a way. Whoa, what's getting into me? Neji looked at me, "Well, miss weapons expert, I'd like to see how good you are."

I raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"Let's spar after school." He said. Did I hear right? Neji's asking me to spar? With him?

"You're on." I said with a grin. I didn't have weapon's class today since Genma-sensei said he wouldn't be present so why not? I am _so_ gonna kick his butt. He smirked, "Later, in the gym." He walked off. Naruto and Sasuke followed shortly.

"Ooh! You got a date with Neji!" Sakura exclaimed while nudging me with her elbow. I punched her playfully on the arm, "Shut up."

Sakura laughed at looked at Hinata, "You got one with Naruto too!" Hinata blushed crimson and twiddled with her fingers, "It's not a date."

The day went by and I headed for the gym after school for a spar with Neji. He was already there wearing a dark blue tank top and basketball shorts. I hate to say it but he was looking hot.

I took off my red t-shirt so I was now in my white tank top and my tennis shorts. He wrapped his kunai pouch around his waist and turned to me. He smirked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and grinned as I readied my own kunai pouch. We threw kunai and shuriken at each other. I was able to dodge his attacks although I have to admit, he was good. There I go admitting things again. After a good long spar, we sat on the bleachers for a rest. He handed me a bottle of water, "Your speed and aims are not bad."

"That's the Hyuuga Neji way of saying 'You were awesome.'" I said with a grin. I gulped down the water and poured some on my head.

"Hey," said Neji. I looked at him. "I know we had our differences but I think we should be friends." I stared at him like he'd grown a second head. _Hyuuga Neji _wants to be my friend? I think the world is coming to an end.

"_You_ wanna be friends with _me_?" I asked. He simply nodded. He was right. It's time we buried the hatchet. Neji held out his hand, "So what do you say? Friends?"

I shook his hand and smirked, "Friends."

He smirked and stood up, "See ya." He exited the gym. I watched him leave and once he was gone I smiled to myself. I guess he isn't that bad after all.

The rest of week, Sakura me and Lee put up flyers and handed out badges to the students. Sakura had done a pretty good job with the flyers. It was blue in color with a picture of me in the center. Below my photo, the message 'Vote for Tenten' was written. It was simple and I liked it. The badge was also similar. Today was a regular Friday and Sakura and I just finished handing out the badges. Lee joined us soon after.

"Thanks guys," I told them. "You're the best campaign managers a girl can ask for."

"You're welcome!" Lee said with a smile. Sakura nodded, "Oh, by the way, the music club supports you all the way!"

"You're the best!" I beamed as I hugged her. Sakura laughed and hugged me back. She pulled away and smirked, "Your boyfriend is on his way here." She ran off. Lee gave me two thumbs up and walked off.

I turned to see Neji who raised an eyebrow at me. He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. Sakura teases me so much it makes me squirm. I have to do a history project on the topic 'A famous person in history.' with him this weekend and Sakura's perverted theories make me want to die.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hn." He grunted. He's just as bad as Sasuke with those irritating 'Hn.' It's like they're cavemen or something! But during our short time together I managed to understand what he means when he says 'Hn.' In this case, 'Hn' means 'Hi.'

"So, where will we do the project? Your place or my place?" I asked. Great. What a way to start a conversation.

"Your place." He said flatly.

"Oo-kay. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I said. He nodded. I walked to my last class of the day; Math. I took my seat next to Sasuke who was gazing out the window. Kakashi was always late so I decided to listen to my iPod. I played the song Rumor Has It by Adele. After a few minutes, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Sasuke.

I pulled out my earphones, "What?"

"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"As long as it's not 'will you marry me?'" I said as I put my iPod away.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not that."

"Good," I said. "So what's up?"

"Who does your friend, Hinata, like?"

What the hell? I thought he liked Sakura. I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Dobe." Oh so it was for Naruto. Phew. That's good because I can't see 'Sasuke and Hinata' happening at all.

"Well, Hinata likes . . . wait why should I tell you?"

"Dobe wants to ask her out." Oh ho! Jackpot! Time to play match maker.

"I won't tell you who she likes but I'll tell you this; Naruto should totally go for it."

Sasuke smirked, "So she does like him." I smiled innocently in return.

"You should ask her out." I told him.

"I don't like Hinata."

"I meant Sakura." God he's dense. And I thought Uchihas were supposed to be smart.

"Hn. And why should I do that?"

"You like her. Duh!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Hn." There he goes with those annoying grunts.

"Whatever. Don't mess up her life when she's dating someone else."

Sasuke snorted, "She won't date anyone."

"Yes she will. There are a lot of cute guys who are dying to go out with her. But why am I telling you this? You don't care." Sasuke was silent. Nailed him! I bet he's burning with jealousy on the inside.

The class was over and I headed for my locker. I took out the books I needed and headed out. On the way, I stopped at the bulletin board to see if there were any announcements. There was nothing much; a couple of flyers. They were mine, Naruto's, which was orange with ramen decorations and Neji's which was plain like mine but white in color.

I sighed as I walked out of the building. I went home and sat on my bed. I took out my diary from my drawer. It is red in color with a golden eagle in the front. It was a gift from my dad and I never wrote in it unless I felt like it.

I write in it only if there's anything special going on in my life but I hardly have any special news so I hardly write in it. I wrote about my dark past and my life after my dad died. When I was in the eighth grade, I stopped again. Who knows when I'll start writing again? Paper is patient than man after all.

I opened my diary and decided to write about my senior year.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sakura, Hinata and I are in our senior year now. Sakura is helping out at the hospital, Hinata's in the country's cooking club and me? I'm running for senior class president. It seems like only yesterday we were little kids having fun and now we're beginning our journey to our future._

_A lot of crazy things have happened; first, during a sleepover at Hinata's, Hanabi poisoned our drinks with spices and removed all the drinkables from the house. She also shut down the whole water supply leaving us only sake to drink. We ended up drunk and said a lot of crazy things about the boys. But in the end, it turned out well._

_Second, Sasuke and Sakura are totally digging each other but they are both so dense. Hinata is crushing Naruto and Naruto likes her too but he's so oblivious to realize she likes him and keeps chickening out! Hopefully things will work out for all of them._

_Third, Akiko is now attending my school and she expects me to do her dirty work again but I refuse to be manipulated. We had a game of dodge ball. You should have seen Hinata; she hit Akiko in the stomach. We lost but we still had fun. Akiko attacked Lee, who showed up after the game was over but Sakura healed his wounds. The two of the, are my campaign managers, Hinata is Naruto's and Neji? Well I guess he's solo._

_Speaking of Neji, despite all our differences, we've finally made a truce and our friendship is working out well so far. I always thought he was a self centered jerk but I guess he isn't that bad. He's protective of Hinata, he's mature and calm. It's only his ego and attitude I hate!_

_I feel he . . . understands me in a way. Although I sort of hate him, I still respect him and hope he respects me too. I wish dad was here with me in the flesh. But I know he and mom are both watching over me. For once, I think things are going my way. Like dad always says 'Tomorrow's gonna be a new day!'_

_Until something exciting or heartbreaking happens in my life,_

_Tenten._

I sighed and closed my diary. I placed it on my bedside table and climbed into bed.

**Me: And that's that! Sorry,I didn't go into detail on the spar.**

**Sakura: Cha! I'm a fashionista!**

**Sasuke: *twitch* why am I *twitch* so dense in this damn fanfic? Uchihas are not dense!**

**Me: Because I said so! (-_-)**

**Sakura: Please review! ^_^**

**Inner Sakura: Or feel my wrath! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada! Sixth chappie is up! I really wanted to update this ASAP. This one has a hell lot of NejiTen so enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Tenten's P.O.V **

The next day I decided to tidy things up. After hours of cleaning I decided to take a break. Neji would be coming over for our project.

At around 1:00 in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. It was Neji. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans.

I invited him in and we went to my room.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked him.

"Water please." He said. I nodded and headed for the kitchen. I poured a glass of water. I wonder what girls would give to have _the_ Hyuuga Neji in their room. He's only here for a project but I can't help thinking that I'm . . . lucky. Very lucky. Whoa! Sakura's pervy jokes must be rubbing off on me.

I headed back to the room and handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip.

"So, which famous person shall we do the project on?" I asked as I took out my notebook.

He shrugged, "Any ideas?"

I nodded, "I was thinking . . . Anne Frank."

He raised an eyebrow. I sighed, "She was a Jew who wrote about her life in her diary, a gift that she got on her thirteenth birthday, during the Nazi invasion."

"I know who she is," he cut in. Right. This is Hyuuga Neji we're talking about. He's supposed to be a genius. My bad.

"I'm wondering why you want to write about her." I stared at him. He was waiting for an answer.

"Well . . . I guess it's because she was young and yet she had to face many hardships namely, surviving the Nazi invasion. Still, I felt she wasn't afraid to share her thoughts and emotions in her diary despite the situation she was in and I guess it's because she's sort of like . . . me. I enjoy my life yet I still feel alone just like Anne."

We were both silent for a while. Then Neji spoke, "We'll be doing the project on Anne Frank then." I smiled and pulled the lid off my pen, "Let's start."

We spent the rest of the day on our project. We got a lot of pictures off the internet, wrote a couple of notes and fact files and finally our own perspective of Anne Frank. I must say we did a darn good job.

I stretched my arms, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Neji shrugged, "What do you normally do?"

I grinned. I knew exactly what to do now. I grabbed his arm, "Follow me." I dragged him out of the apartment and went up the stairs. I opened the door and led him to the roof.

"Wow." said Neji.

I pulled out a mat which I kept next to the door and laid it on the concrete floor. We sat down and enjoyed the view. From the roof, we could see the whole city. We could also see the mountains and forests that we can't see easily from the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked. He looked at me. "I always came up here with my dad every evening when I was little. We'd watch the sun disappear from the sky. We'd watch the city lights and pretend they were fire flies and gaze at the stars trying to count them. My dad always cheated." I let out a dry chuckle.

"Where's your dad now?" Neji asked.

I gazed out into the horizon, "He died in a car crash."

We were both silent for some time. Then Neji spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Hyuuga Neji is apologizing to me? That's new." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He sighed, "I know . . . what it feels like to lose . . . someone you love."

I stared at him, "What do you mean?"

He gazed at the setting sun, "My dad died too."

"What happened?" I asked. Crap. Why'd I have to say that? It was probably a touchy subject! "If you don't want to talk about it . . ."

"No it's okay," he said softly. "My uncle Hiashi, Hinata's father, had a kidney failure and his twin brother, who was my father, donated his own kidneys to him. My father died due to the lack of kidney in his body." [**Well what else whas I supposed to write? This isn't the ninja world!]**

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be," he said. "It's not your fault."

"Why'd you tell me this?" I asked him. He was silent. Finally he spoke, "I don't know. I guess I . . . trust you." I smiled in return.

"I wish I could have saved him somehow." Neji said sadly.

"Hey," I said softly. I put my hand on his arm. "Don't blame yourself for his death. You're a genius remember? Your dad must be proud of you. In fact he must be watching over you and I don't think he'll be happy if he sees his own son brooding over his death. So for your father's sake, be happy."

I'm not much of a comforter. In fact, I think what I said was really cheesy but hey, I couldn't let him brood for his dad like I did for mine. I thought Neji was going to snap at me but he did something surprising; he smiled, not a smirk, but smiled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Tenten." He whispered. I smiled and laid my head atop of his. I never knew Neji had a soft side. I liked this Neji far better than the egocentric jerk who grunts like a caveman. We watched the sun go down and the stars come out to play. The moment was perfect until my phone buzzed; I got a text.

I took out my phone and flipped it open. It was from Sakura. It said: _Hope u r enjoyin Ur date with Neji. Use condoms if u r gonna 'do it.' I dnt want ma best fren pregnant at a young age. ^_^_

I groaned. I'm _so _gonna kill Sakura! Neji chuckled. Aw crap! He saw the text message. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I quickly put away the phone.

"Sorry about that," I told him. "Sakura drives me nuts."

Neji shook his head, "It's alright," he checked his watch. "I should go now."

I nodded. He walked me to my apartment door and left. I went inside and closed the door. I kept on replaying my moment with Neji on the roof. It was perfect. Today I saw a whole different side of Neji and I was glad he trusted me.

**Neji's P.O.V**

Neji reached home and closed the door behind him. Today, he felt two emotions at once; gratitude and guilt. Gratitude, because Tenten understood him and their friendship was starting to blossom. Guilt, because he was betraying Tenten.

He took out Tenten's red diary from his bag. He took it from her room when she went to get him water. He opened a random page and read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad left me. I'm so alone. I have no friends because everyone thinks I'm a crazy person. But today, I met a girl named Matsumoto Akiko. She befriended me and I'm happy that I have at least one friend._

_She makes me laugh and tells me her secrets and I told her mine. She's so nice. She even introduced me to her friends who weren't bad. For the first time in months, I feel . . . happy._

_Until something exciting or heart breaking happens in my life,_

_Tenten._

Neji was impressed that Tenten was able bear the pain of isolation and losing a loved one. He gave a small smile and flipped through another page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Stupid Akiko! I thought she was my friend but she showed her true colors today; she's a total bitch! I know, I know, sorry about the bad word dad. She made me hijack a senior student's car and I was foolish and got caught. The owner of the car hurt me badly; I don't blame him though, I'd have done the same thing if I were him . . . I think._

_But what hurt the most were not all the scars and bruises I got, but the fact that my so-called 'friend' Akiko, is using me to do her dirty work. I want to fight back but I just . . . can't._

_I wish I could turn back the clock and undo my mistakes but I can't. Life is fucked up. Sorry dad, for a using bad word . . . again._

_Until something exciting or heart breaking happens in my life,_

_Tenten._

Neji was shocked. He flipped through another random page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was almost . . . raped today. Akiko forced me to steal money from the principal. I refused and she told me I'd regret it. I was on my way home when a bunch of scary guys grabbed me and dragged me to an alley. They beat me up so badly and burnt my left arm. I managed to get away before they . . . abused me._

_I hate myself. I'm so . . . weak and vulnerable. But hey daddy told me to always look on the bright side; I did manage to kick one guy in the nuts and I'm proud of that. _

_I miss you daddy, you too mommy. I need you both so much right now._

_Until something exciting or heart breaking happens in my life,_

_Tenten._

He was baffled; judging by the handwriting, Tenten must have been ten when that incident occurred. Yet she still managed to put up with it. He opened the page where Tenten had last written.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sakura, Hinata and I are in our senior year now. Sakura is helping out at the hospital, Hinata's in the country's cooking club and me? I'm running for senior class president. It seems like only yesterday we were little kids having fun and now we're beginning our journey to our future._

_A lot of crazy things have happened; first, during a sleepover at Hinata's, Hanabi poisoned our drinks with spices and removed all the drinkables from the house. She also shut down the whole water supply leaving us only sake to drink. We ended up drunk and said a lot of crazy things about the boys. But in the end, it turned out well._

_Second, Sasuke and Sakura are totally digging each other but they are both so dense. Hinata is crushing Naruto and Naruto likes her too but he's so oblivious to realize she likes him and keeps chickening out! Hopefully things will work out for all of them._

_Third, Akiko is now attending my school and she expects me to do her dirty work again but I refuse to be manipulated. We had a game of dodge ball. You should have seen Hinata; she hit Akiko in the stomach. We lost but we still had fun. Akiko attacked Lee, who showed up after the game was over but Sakura healed his wounds. The two of the, are my campaign managers, Hinata is Naruto's and Neji? Well I guess he's solo._

_Speaking of Neji, despite all our differences, we've finally made a truce and our friendship is working out well so far. I always thought he was a self centered jerk but I guess he isn't that bad. He's protective of Hinata, he's mature and calm. It's only his ego and attitude I hate!_

Neji scoffed and continued to read.

_I feel he . . . understands me in a way. Although I sort of hate him, I still respect him and hope he respects me too. I wish dad was here with me in the flesh. But I know he and mom are both watching over me. For once, I think things are going my way. Like dad always says 'Tomorrow's gonna be a new day!'_

_Until something exciting or heart breaking happens in my life,_

_Tenten._

He realized what he was going to do to Tenten was wrong. She had been through so much and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He grabbed his phone and started to make a call.

**Me: A cliffie. Yay!**

**Naruto: Hey Psy-chan, can I get my own P.O.V too? Please?**

**Me: Okay but on one condition.**

**Naruto: Okay! So what's the condition?**

**Me: *Evil grin* you have to *whispers in Naruto's ear***

**Naruto: *gulps and starts sweating* B-but Psy-chan!**

**Me: You have to do **_**that**_** if you want your own P.O.V.**

**Naruto: I'll think about it . . .**

**Me: Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chappie's up! Sorry I'm late . . . way too much drama with here with my friends and family LOL**

**CHAPTER 7**

I woke up and I thought about my time with Neji yesterday and couldn't help up smile. I hugged my pillow and sighed dreamily. Wow. I'm a lovesick idiot. I then, realized that I had fallen for Neji, really hard. I could sit there forever replaying the moment in my head but alas! I was getting late for school.

"Crap." I muttered as I jumped out of bed. I quickly washed up, pinned up my hair and put on a black hoodie jacket over a brown tank top and faded jeans. I decided to skip breakfast so I grabbed my things and headed out.

I met Hinata near the school building. She was wearing a peach colored long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and brown Ugg boots. Her hair was done in a single braid. Sakura joined us soon. She was wearing a purple halter top with black jeans.

"Hey Tenten, Hinata," she said. "Enjoyed your dates?"

"It's not a date," Hinata said softly. "But we were . . . about to . . . kiss."

"That's my girl!" Sakura beamed. "What happened next?"

"I received your text then and . . . well we didn't kiss." Hinata said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Sakura slapped her forehead, "I am _so_ SORRY!"

Hinata shook her head, "No it's alright. However, I got a date with him later."

Sakura squealed and hugged Hinata who blushed.

"Hinata," I started to say. "Did that text say something about dates, pregnancies and condoms?"

Hinata blushed deeply and nodded, "How did you know Tenten-chan?"

"Neji and I were having a moment," I said trying to keep my cool. "Then I received an annoying text from one of my best friends and he saw it!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Eheheh, my bad. So does that mean you like Neji?"

I just remembered something; I have to kill her. I growled and glared at her. Sakura gave me a nervous toothy grin, "See ya!" She ran away. I ran after her.

Neji and Sasuke were straight ahead. I blushed to the sight of Neji. Sakura ran and hid behind him. Damn her. She peaked from behind Neji, "Neji-chan! Save me!"

"Neji-chan?" Neji raised an eyebrow. Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly and looked back at me. That's when I realized Sakura was hiding something. She was sad even though she was smiling and joking around. Something happened between them and I'm gonna find out what. Her mask has to come off.

"Save me from your scary girlfriend!" Sakura said with puppy eyes.

I blushed, "We're not dating!" Neji seemed . . . amused with my actions which made me blush even more.

I huffed, "I'll make a deal with you; I won't kill you but you and I are gonna have a girl talk. Deal?"

Sakura looked at me and sighed, "Fine."

I dragged Sakura by the hand and took her to the girls' washroom. We met Hinata on the way so I dragged her with us. I turned to Sakura, "What's up?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "That's what you wanna ask me?"

I shook my head, "What's up with you and Sasuke?"

She stiffened. Now I definitely know something's up. But Sakura just smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sakura, we're your best friends right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can you at least tell us the truth?" Sakura was silent. Then, she laughed dryly, "My heart broke. Into a thousand pieces."

Hinata put her arm around Sakura, "Why Sakura-chan?"

"I admit I'm in love with Sasuke," she said sadly. "But yesterday . . ."

"What happened?" I asked. If that damn Uchiha hurt her, I'll make sure he won't have any children in the future.

"I saw him with Karin. She told him to stop hanging out with lame forehead girl and Sasuke told her I was just someone weak and annoying." she said. A tear rolled down her cheek. I was shocked. Sakura promised she wouldn't cry when she was young; she said she won't be emotionally vulnerable. That's it; I'm taking down Uchiha with my own hands.

"She kissed him," Sakura choked. "And he didn't resist."

Hinata hugged Sakura and Sakura sobbed bitterly on her shoulder. I slammed my fist on the bathroom tile, "I'm not gonna stand here and watch him hurt you!"

"No Tenten," Sakura sniffled. "Please. He doesn't know I heard him. Don't make things worse than it already is."

"Sakura-chan . . ." Hinata said sadly.

Sakura gave a dry chuckle and a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "I'm such a cry baby. Looks like I broke my promise."

The bell rang. Sakura washed her face and headed off with Hinata. I'm not gonna let Uchiha get away with this. I had Geography for the first period and so did Sasuke. Sakura told me not to _do_ anything and I won't. I'm just gonna have a little chat with him.

I took my seat and waited for Sasuke. He sat in front of me and so did Karin. She gave me a disgusted look, "Ew! You're one of forehead girl's friends right? Go sit somewhere else, I don't like being near weirdoes."

I glared at her, "You're not the boss of me bitch."

"What did you say?" she shrieked. I simply ignored her and tapped on Sasuke's shoulder. He turned around and raised an eye brow.

"Meet me in the hallway after class is over. We need to talk." I told him. He grunted and turned back in front.

Geography class went by and I saw Sasuke near the locker.

"Make it quick." He said.

I glared at him, "I'll take as long as I want. But first, what do you think of Sakura?"

He looked at me and sighed, "She's my friend I guess."

I chuckled darkly, "Oh really? That's not what you told Karin."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You told Karin she was someone weak and annoying and now you have the guts to lie straight to her best friend's face?" I snapped.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"No, Sakura told me."

Sasuke's eyes opened. He had a surprised look, "Sakura heard me?"

"Yes she did. She was in the hallway when she heard you loud and clear. In fact you even made out with that slut didn't you?"

Sasuke was silent. I was burning up on the inside but I tried to stay calm, "She cried you know. You broke her heart. The least you could do is apologize to her or maybe disappear from her life." I walked away to my next class.

After the day was over, I went to my locker to get my books. When I got there I saw something shocking; Sakura and Sasuke were making out. I grinned. At least that Uchiha did confess. I cleared my throat and they immediately broke apart.

"Tenten . . . we were just . . ." she was blushing like mad.

I grinned, "I totally get it. Good to know you finally made up with each other."

I took out my books and started to walk away. "Tenten," Sasuke called.

I turned around. "Thanks." He said with a smirk. I grinned and nodded. On my way out, I bumped into none other than Neji.

"Hey," he said with a smirk.

"Hi." I replied. God, he looked _so_ cute when he smirks. We were silent.

"Looks like Uchiha and Haruno are finally together." Neji said. I blinked. Is Neji trying to start a conversation with me? That's new.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's about time."

Neji chuckled, "See ya." He gave me a peck on the cheek and walked off. I stood there dazed. Neji just kissed me! _He _kissed _me!_ I snapped out of my trance and walked home.

**Akiko's P.O.V**

Akiko was applying nail polish on her finger nails when one of her 'friends' showed up.

"Akiko-chan, I got it," She said with a grin. "You were right; Neji-kun did bring it to school."

Akiko understood and laughed darkly, "Good job Ume." Akiko took the object she needed from Ume's hand. It was a red diary; Tenten's diary.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it Bunbun?" she said to no one in particular.

**Me: A cliffie! Kinda short. Sorry.**

**Naruto: Psy-chan! I want my own P.O.V!**

**Me: What about my condition?**

**Naruto: I'll do it. But teme and Neji has to join me!**

**Sasuke and Neji: Join what?**

**Me: -Evil grin- Alright Naruto you got yourself a deal. But you're gonna have to wait.**

**Naruto: Yippee!**

**Sasuke: What did you bring us into Dobe?**

**Naruto: -chuckles and whispers the condition to Sasuke and Neji-**

**Sasuke and Neji: O.O NO WAY!**

**Me: A deal's a deal. –Evil laugh-**

**Sasuke and Neji: NARUTO . . . –death glare-**

**Naruto: eheheh**

**Me: please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth chappie is here! Enjoy ^_^**

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day, school seemed pretty empty. Students were giving me weird looks and whispering stuff. I wonder what their problem was. Then, Sakura and Hinata came rushing to me.

"Tenten!" Sakura said breathlessly. "You have to see this. It's pretty serious."

Hinata was breathing heavily. "Who would do such a thing?" she whispered.

Something was definitely fishy. I followed them into the school building. I saw half of the school population gathered in the hallway and they seemed to be staring at something. When they saw me, they shot me sympathetic looks. Some looked disgusted.

Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai told the students to go away.

Gai put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Tenten. I will find the one who did this. That's a promise!" Whoa! That's the first time Gai said something without using the word 'youthful.' Something must be seriously wrong and I have a bad feeling I'm the main part of it.

When the crowd went away I saw what they were looking at. My eyes widened in horror. On the wall, the dark secrets from my diary were written clearly.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had to steal money from some spoilt rich boys and I was caught. They hurt me so much. One tried to . . . rape me. I managed to get away._

_Dear Diary,_

_The police caught me trying to hijack some guy's car and I was sent to jail. A friend bailed me out. I can't believe I got into trouble again._

So many other secrets were all written clearly on the wall with my named signed underneath them. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Hinata put a hand on my shoulder.

Neji and Sasuke came too and their eyes widened at what they saw. Neji looked somewhat . . . guilty.

"I don't understand," I said shakily. "I never showed my diary to anyone!"

"Where is it now?" Sakura asked. And then it hit me. My diary was missing.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked. It was Akiko. She held up a red diary. It was mine.

"YOU!" Sakura hissed. Akiko shrugged, "Yes. It was me who wrote these."

"Why?" Hinata said. "What did Tenten-chan ever do to you?"

"Because of her, I was expelled from my old school. Revenge is sweet ne?"

"You stupid slut." Sakura said darkly.

"Akiko the deal was off!" Neji snapped. Deal? What deal? Could Neji be behind this too?

"Oh Neji-kun I couldn't have done it without you!" she said. She put her arms around Neji and kissed him on the lips. Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart breaking.

Neji pushed her away, "I said we were through!"

"Neji, please tell me you didn't help her with this." I gestured to the walls. He was silent. No. _No!_

"You always humiliate Neji-kun so he wanted me to play a prank on you," said Akiko. "I told him to get your diary when he was over at your place. But after he got back he told me the deal was off and that he and I were over."

"Over?" Sakura said. She turned to Neji, "YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?" Sakura roared and pointed to Akiko.

"That was before," Neji said with his eyes closed. "I didn't want to hurt Tenten so I told her the deal was off." I was shaking with anger and pain. But mostly with sorrow.

"I still wanted revenge," said Akiko. "I knew Neji-kun read the diary and that's why he wanted to call off the deal so I asked someone to get the diary for me."

"You will be punished for this." Sasuke sneered.

Akiko snickered, "No worries. I'm just glad Bunbun's heart is broken. She loves you Neji-kun and you smashed her heart into a million little pieces." She then threw the diary on the floor and walked off.

Neji looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I heard Hinata and Sakura call my name but I didn't care. I just kept running. The tears fell from my eyes but I didn't bother wiping them. I just had to get away from here.

**Neji's P.O.V**

'_She loved me?'_ Neji thought. He felt horrible for ever thinking of hurting her. In their short time together, he had taken a liking to Tenten. That's when he realized he had fallen for her.

A slap across his face snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Sakura. She stood in front of him glaring holes in his face.

"You arrogant bastard," Sakura growled. "I never thought you'd stoop this low! The things Tenten did to you was by accident and admit it you had fun most of the time. A prank for a prank is understandable but did you have to go this far?"

Sakura was about to lung herself at Neji but Sasuke held her back. Sasuke hugged her and Sakura closed her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Tenten." She whispered.

"We'll go look for her." Sasuke said softly. He shot Neji a look that said 'I-thought-Hyuuga's-were-smarter-than-this.'

Hinata followed Sakura and Sasuke. Neji really needed to apologize, to show her he was sorry and that he cared for her. He slammed his fist on the lockers.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I was in the back of the school. I didn't care about missing classes and that was definitely not like me. I was in too much pain. I sat behind a tree and I could hear some people talking about me. I thought senior year would be special but no. It turned out to be a nightmare.

"Did you see those things written about that Tenten girl?" someone asked.

"Yeah. She's been through a lot. Poor thing." His friend said.

"I heard she was running for class president." said another.

"Who would want a troubled and weak president like her? I'd rather vote for Naruto!" One said.

The voices echoed in my head. I could feel more tears dribble down my cheeks but I wiped them away.

"Tenten?" said a voice. It was Sakura and Hinata who was next to her. I quickly wiped my eyes, "Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"You should be in class too." Sakura said softly. The two of them sat next to me beneath the tree.

I gave a forceful smile, "My life sucks."

"Tenten-chan, I'm so sorry. As a Hyuuga, I apologize." Hinata said as she bowed her head. I patted her back, "It's not your fault Hinata so pleases don't apologize."

Sakura clenched her fists, "I'm gonna make sure Akiko and Neji both get into trouble."

Lee came running towards us, "Tenten. Please do not be disheartened for I the handsome green beast of Konoha shall support you all the way!"

"Thanks Lee." I said meekly. He gave me a toothy grin.

I sighed, "I guess I'm not gonna be class president anymore."

"Why not?" Lee asked sounding surprised.

"No one wants a weak and troubled teenager as their senior class president." I said as I hugged my knees.

Sakura punched the tree and put a dent in it. Lee and Hinata flinched. "Don't say that! We'll prove them wrong. Lee and I will help you. Hinata will support you even if she's helping Naruto! You're not Tenten. The Tenten I know is strong. She isn't some Emo cry baby!"

I smiled. She was right. "Thank you." I said.

Hinata smiled, "It's nice to see you smile Tenten-chan so please don't cry again."

I took a deep breath, "I'm not gonna let this bother me. As your future senior class president, I refuse to be vulnerable."

Sakura hugged me, "That's the Tenten I know."

I hugged back and soon Hinata hugged the two of us. Sakura motioned for Lee to join us and he did. I've got the greatest friends in the whole world. After we pulled away, Sakura cleared her throat, "Now, Tenten you need to prepare your speech for the debate. You know, about what you can do for the school."

I slapped my forehead, "Oh no! I forgot that the debate for the senior class president candidates is coming up soon."

Sakura shook her head, "As expected of you."

"Don't worry Tenten-chan. I'm sure you'll think of something great." Hinata said softly.

I smiled at her. Sakura scratched the back of her head, "I could prepare something for you."

"I can help prepare a youthful speech!" Lee beamed.

I shook my head, "No it's okay. I think I know what I'm gonna say."

Mom, Dad, if you're listening, please help me. I promised I wouldn't be weak and that I would be strong and independent. Just pray that all this will work out in the end.

Sakura, Hinata, Lee and I headed inside the building for our next class. My heart was broken yet I feel like it never was. I feel . . . happy and confident. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all.

**Me: Whew! Short but hey I'm not good at Emo stuff -_-**

**Naruto: -Enters wearing loads of makeup and a fluffy yellow dress holding yellow pompoms- We're ready Psy-chan!**

**Me: Oo-kay! Now we have something special for the readers. –Sasuke enters with loads of makeup and a dark blue fluffy dress holding dark blue pompoms followed by Neji wearing a white fluffy dress also with makeup and holding white pompoms-**

**Neji: This is insane!**

**Me and Naruto: IT'S DESTINY!**

**Neji: -shuts up-**

**Sasuke: . . . Destiny freak.**

**Me: On the count of 3. 1 2 3!**

**Neji, Naruto and Sasuke: -starts to sing and dance- ****Ooo eee oo ah ah, Ting tang Walla Walla Bing bang, Ooo eee oo ah ah, Ting tang Walla Walla bang bang.**

**Me: Review . . . or else –death glare-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth Chappie! Muhahahahaha**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

The whole week I was busy trying to find a good way to solidify my points on how to improve the school if I were class president. It was tiring but it was worth it.

The day of the debate finally came. School would be over right after the debate was over so we got to go home early.

Sakura told me that I should try to dress a little formally. I wore a brown long sleeved shirt and a darker brown pencil skirt with brown flats. My hair was tied in two buns as usual. Lee called me a youthful brownie because I was wearing brown and because I was, in his opinion, very youthful.

The entire student body and the teachers gathered in the gym. I had to sit with the other candidates next to the podium.

I sat in between Naruto and Neji. Naruto was wearing jeans with a peach colored dress shirt. He wished me good luck and I wished the same to him.

Neji was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He seemed as emotionless as ever. I didn't talk to him neither did he try and talk to me. But I didn't care. All I know is that today, I'm gonna go up to the podium and kick some ass.

The principal came up to the podium, "Good morning to you all. Respected teachers and students. We are now about to start the debate for the senior class president. Let me introduce the candidates. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stood up, bowed and gave two thumbs up. The students clapped.

"Tenten." I stood up and bowed politely. The students clapped although I could hear some whispering.

"And last but not the least, Hyuuga Neji." Neji stood up and bowed his head. His fan girls went crazy. I inwardly snorted. I could see Naruto cross his arms and pout.

"And now the first candidate, Uzumaki Naruto, will share his views on how to make the school better." The principal announced. Naruto grinned and went on the podium.

"Hey everyone! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I wanna be your senior class president," He took out a piece of paper from his jeans. "Firstly I vow to change the cafeteria food with ramen for the rest of the year because our current food stinks!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Naruto continued, "Next, I vow to make sure to give Kakashi-sensei better excuses for being late!" More sweat drops. Kakashi heard his name and looked up from his perverted book then shrugged and went back to reading.

"I also vow to," he squinted his eyes on the paper. "Organize environment friendly campaigns to help save our earth." I think Hinata gave him that idea because no way he'd be able to think of something like that.

"Lastly, I vow that I will become Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto bowed and came back to his seat. Everyone sweat dropped again and clapped nervously for him. Hinata was smiling at Naruto who blew her a kiss. She blushed like mad. I couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you Naruto. Next, we have Tenten." said the principal. I took a deep breath and went to the podium. I could see Sakura and Lee giving me thumbs up. I nodded a 'thank you' to them.

"Good morning to everyone present here," I said. "Due to the . . . incident last week, you all must think I'm a troubled teen who is weak and Emo."

Some people snickered and nodded in agreement. Others were in their own world. But I didn't let that bother me.

"But I won't be here if I was weak," I said confidently. "I have the guts to stand out here and ask you to accept me though I had a very dark past. So if you choose me to be your class president, I pledge to ban dodge ball."

A lot of murmurings erupted from the crowd but Anko silenced them.

"Dodge ball is painful and it's bullying. Let's send a strong message to all the other schools that violence is _not_ okay."

The teachers looked impressed. Gai was crying and Kurenai, who sat next to him, sweat dropped.

"I also pledge to have a self defense class for the females in the school since there are a lot of rape cases," I said. More whisperings erupted. "Girls have to be tough you know! I have talked to Anko-sensei and she agreed to have a self defense class every Friday with the girls."

Everyone looked at Anko who grinned.

"That is all I have to say. Thank you." I bowed and went back to my seat. Everyone clapped with an impressed look in their eyes. Lee was crying and Sakura was next to him patting his back but also crying herself. I have to admit . . . I was pretty awesome.

"Thank you Tenten," said the principal. "Now we have our last candidate, Hyuuga Neji." Fan girls squealed and nearly burst my ear drums but Anko silenced them. Thank you Anko.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Neji said in a silky voice. Typical Neji; he's as formal as ever.

"I have found a lot of things that I can improve in our school. Although I consider all of them as a stroke of political genius," He took a deep breath. "I hereby withdraw my candidacy and urge you all to vote for Tenten."

WHAT DID HE SAY? I stared at him with wide eyes. Did Neji say what I think he just said?

"I believe Tenten can make a better class president than anyone else in this whole school," he said. He looked at me. "Tenten, I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He bowed politely and left the gym.

Everyone was shocked by what Neji just did. But no one would be more shocked than me. Fan girls were glaring daggers at me but that's the least of my problems. The principal dismissed us and Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee came to me.

"Well done with the speech Tenten and Naruto! It was absolutely youthful!" Lee exclaimed. I thanked him and so did Naruto.

"Naruto-kun and Tenten-chan you both were great!" Hinata said softly. I smiled at her, "Thanks."

Naruto kissed her cheek and she looked like she was gonna pass out. "Thanks Hinata! I couldn't have done it without you!" Hinata giggled.

"Didn't think Neji would do something like that." Sakura said. Then she smiled, "That was . . . so sweet."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

That's when I remembered I needed to find Neji and fast. I really have to talk to him.

Sakura pushed me towards the door, "Go! Your prince charming awaits you!"

I grinned and ran out of the gym to find Neji. I found him at his locker and ran to him.

"Neji!" I called out. He looked at me, "Tenten?"

I caught my breath and looked at him, "Why'd you do that?"

Neji sighed, "I wanted to apologize for what I did. I'm sorry I hurt you Tenten."

"You could have told me that. Why'd you give up on being class president?" I asked.

Neji was silent. Then he gave a small smile, "I guess . . . it's because . . . I love you."

I think I'm gonna faint. Neji said he loves me. _The_ Hyuuga Neji said he loves _me!_

"Do you forgive me?" Neji asked. He sounded . . . nervous.

I smiled, "Of course. I love you too."

Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back gladly.

I heard people cheering and pulled away. I turned to see Sakura, Naruto and Lee whistling and hooting. Sasuke was smirking and Hinata was smiling widely. I blushed. Neji chuckled and led me towards them.

"Congrats you two!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Naruto yelled. Naruto dragged a blushing Hinata out of the building. Sakura dragged Sasuke. Lee ran after them and Neji and I ran out holding hands.

**Akiko and Mystery Person's P.O.V**

"I'm not done with you yet Bunbun," Akiko sneered as she came out of hiding from the janitor's closet. "I _will _make you suffer." She cackled and walked off. What she didn't know, was that someone had recorded her voice.

"This should be fun." The person said as she chuckled darkly.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

We went to a café for a group lunch.

Lee raised his glass of pineapple juice, "Here's to our youthful senior year!"

We all raised our glasses and clinked them together. Thanks mom and dad! Things are turning out to be great.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto. "Isn't that your sister?"

We all turned to the counter to see Hanabi buying a juice box.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"To get a drink," Hanabi said. "And to do some . . . work."

"What kind of work?" Neji asked.

Hanabi shrugged, "A project." Neji nodded. I say she was up to something again but hey! Right now we're enjoying ourselves and I guess I could worry about Hanabi later.

"Gotta go. Ciao." She gave a two fingered salute and went out of the store.

After lunch Lee had to go home because his mom needed him to help him with some work. Sasuke offered to drop Sakura off. Naruto offered to drop Hinata off. Neji told him not to get in an accident and get his cousin injured.

Neji was taking me home. We rode in silence in his car. I turned on the radio and the song 'Red Solo Cup' by Toby Keith was playing. Neji looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like this song?" he asked.

I nodded, "It was mine and my dad's favorite country song. We sang this during our road trips."

I sang along with the radio and soon Neji joined me. I was pretty shocked but he did have a pretty good voice.

Neji parked in front of my apartment. "Tenten," he said. He reached for the back seat and handed me my diary. "I'm sorry."

I smiled, "I told you, I forgive you so stop apologizing." Neji gave a small smile and nodded.

I looked at him, "Wanna come in for some coffee?"

Neji shook his head, "I have to go to a business meeting with my uncle. Something about my future I guess."

I nodded, "Have fun."

Neji scoffed, "You think there will be any 'fun' at a business meeting?"

I shook my head, "No. You're right. Forget I ever said that."

Neji chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. I kissed back. I got out of his car and headed inside. I showered and changed into something more comfortable; a black 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I grabbed my diary and decided to write in it.

I hesitated. I can take care of myself now. My past has been dark and cold but now my life is so much better. Why hold on to bad memories?

I grabbed a box of matches and headed for the roof. I tore my diary into pieces and set it on fire. I smiled and watched all my dark secrets turn into smoke and ashes.

**Me: Dun dun dunnnnn! Who could the mystery person be?**

**Mystery Person: They'll have to wait and see Psy-chan. And NO! I'm not Naruto.**

**Me: Right! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Naruto: Hey! you promised me my own P.O.V!**

**Me: Be patient Dobe. Btw, how'd you convince Sasuke and Neji to do something like that? (check the end of the 8th chappie)**

**Naruto: -foxy grin- I promised them dates with Sakura and Tenten.**

**Me: Oh yeah! please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada! Chappie ten is here!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

My life is back to normal! Neji and I are going out and so are Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Hinata. At first, Neji was against it but with a little bit of coaxing from me and a lot of threats and glares from Sakura, he finally allowed them to date.

The weird thing was that I hadn't seen Akiko around for the last couple of days. Weird huh? But hey, I'm not gonna let that bitch bother me anymore.

The day of the election finally arrived. I voted for Naruto because, one, I can't vote for myself, two, he's my friend, and three he's the only candidate apart from myself.

It all went well. We had to go to a secret ballot box and submit our votes. I wonder who voted for me. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

A few days after the election, I was in English class. Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Lee had the same class too. The principal came in with the school's vice principal, Yamato. Some sorry kid must be in major trouble.

"Is Miss Tenten here?" Yamato asked. Crap. What did I do?

I stood up, "Um . . . that's me."

"We were going to announce the senior class president on Monday," said Yamato. "But we give it today. Congratulations Tenten. You won."

I won! But why did I feel something was wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"There are more number of ballots then the number of seniors," said the principal. "Tenten, you won by a suspicious white margin."

"Are you saying Tenten cheated?" Sakura exclaimed. No way! I didn't cheat. I'm not a cheater and I never will be.

"I didn't cheat, I swear." I told the principal.

The principal shook his head, "I'm sorry Tenten. But unless you can prove that, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you. We'll discuss this topic further after school in the gym with the students. Also, I'm afraid you've lost the election, therefore Uzumaki Naruto is the class president by default."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto was baffled. He won but by default. He should be happy but he wasn't because Tenten was said to have cheated. He knew Tenten and there's no way she would _ever_ do something like that.

'_What do I do?'_ He thought miserably.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

The bell rang and all my friends came to me. Neji put his arm around me, "Tenten, I want you to know I didn't do this."

"Same here. I would never do that Ten." said Sakura.

"Cheating is unyouthful and I swear I didn't do it Tenten!" said Lee. The rest nodded in agreement.

I lowered my head, "I know it wasn't you guys." For a second there, I really thought I had won. I felt the traitor tears welling up in the corner of my eyes but I wiped them away before they could fall. Neji kissed my forehead and I leaned on his chest.

"Tenten," Naruto said. "I'm so sorry. You wanted to be president more than I do . . ."

I shook my head, "No Naruto. Its okay, I don't mind. By the way, congrats." I held out my hand. Naruto grabbed it and pulled me for a bear hug.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hinata said softly.

"Wait a minute," said Sasuke. "Do you think it's that Akiko girl?"

"Bingo! Sasuke-kun you're so smart!" A voice exclaimed. We all turned to see Akiko who was smirking. Neji growled, "Why on earth did you do something like that?"

Akiko scoffed, "Bunbun needs to know her place!"

Sakura lunged at her but I held her back. "Let me go Tenten!" She roared. I shook my head, "Forget it." Sakura paused but retreated.

"You do know you'll be punished for this right?" Hinata said with a frown. Akiko laughed, "What proof do you have that it's me? Who will believe you?"

"We have witness!" said Naruto. For once, he said something smart.

Akiko snorted, "But you guys are Bunbun's friends. They'll think you are supporting her."

She got us. I know the truth but I have to proof to give the principal. "See you after school Bunbun." Akiko said as she clicked her tongue and walked off.

"What do we do now?" Naruto shouted.

I sighed, "There's nothing we can do. I'll just . . . take responsibility for the whole thing."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"But why? It's not your fault!" Sakura said as she punched the locker and put a dent in it.

"Sakura leave the poor locker alone and it's alright. We'll get Akiko back once my suspension is over."

Everyone was reluctant at first but agreed in the end. I sighed. It was the only thing I could do right now. One thing's for sure, I'm gonna kick Akiko's butt after my suspension is over.

After school the whole school gathered in the gym. Akiko was looking at me smugly but I ignored her. It was like I was in court or something. It felt weird. I was standing on a podium and the principal was standing on one too on the other side of the gym. Sakura, Lee, Hinata and Naruto gave me thumbs up. Neji and Sasuke gave me encouraging looks.

"Miss Tenten," said the principal. I took a deep breath. "If you have any proof that you didn't cheat please share."

I exhaled, "I know the truth and the truth is I didn't cheat. But since I have no proof what so ever, I will take the punishment."

The principal nodded, "Very well. You will be suspended for two wee-"

"Hold it!" I voice yelled. We all turned to the door and saw from where the voice came from.

"Hanabi?" Sakura, Me, Neji and Hinata said. A breathless Hanabi was standing at the door holding a brown messenger bag. She was wearing a red Nike t-shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Neji called out.

She caught her breath, "Tenten is not the one who cheated."

I couldn't believe my ears. _Hanabi _was defending _me!_ What the hell is happening?

"And what proof do you have Miss . . ." the principal trailed off.

"Hanabi." Hanabi said with a smirk. "Hyuuga Hanabi."

A lot of murmurings were going on when Hanabi said she was a Hyuuga.

"Miss Hyuuga." said the principal.

"Hanabi, this isn't your business, stay out of it!" I hissed.

She scoffed, "It is _totally_ my business."

The principal cleared his throat. "As I was saying, what proof do you have that Miss Tenten is innocent, Miss Hyuuga?'

Hanabi grinned evilly. She looked at the students, "Oh Akiko-chan! Why don't you answer that?" Hanabi said in a fake sweet tone. How did Hanabi know? Everyone turned to Akiko.

Akiko was turning red, "I didn't do it!"

Hanabi chuckled darkly, "Oh yeah?" She opened her messenger bag and pulled out a voice recorder and pushed play.

'_I'm not done with you yet Bunbun, I _will_ make you suffer!' _Hanabi pressed pause. Akiko's voice was recorded loud and clear. Akiko turned even redder, "How do you know that's my voice? It could be anyone else's!"

Hanabi held up a finger, "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not done." She pressed play again.

'_I'm gonna need a lot of copies of the election slips. Revenge is sweet ne?'_ Akiko's voice said from the recorder.

Akiko stood up enraged, "It wasn't me who put the extra slips with Bunbun's name!"

Hanabi grinned widely, "Thank you so much for admitting."

"What?" Akiko asked confused.

"No one calls Tenten 'Bunbun' except for you." Hanabi played the recording again.

'_I'm not done with you yet Bunbun, I _will_ make you suffer!' _Hanabi smirked, "You've been caught red handed."

Akiko tried to dash out the door but Hanabi stuck her foot out and made Akiko trip. Akiko tried to get up but Hanabi pushed her back down, "Payback's a bitch!"

The crowd looked at Hanabi in awe. Then, Naruto whistled and started cheering. The crowd joined in and cheered for Hanabi. Hanabi smirked. I was still shocked. The principal's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"It seems Miss Tenten is innocent so she will not be suspended. Miss Akiko and whoever helped her will be punished. However, you still lost the election." The principal said.

"No worries," I told him with a grin. "I'm just glad Akiko was caught."

The teachers took a screaming Akiko away. I walked up to Hanabi with the rest of the gang.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why'd you do that? I thought you hated me."

Hanabi shook her head, "I have my reasons."

"And what are those reasons?" Neji asked.

"Revenge." said Hanabi.

"Revenge?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head.

Hanabi groaned, "Do I have to explain everything?"

"Yes." We all said at the same time.

Hanabi sighed, "Fine. But first, I'm hungry. Let's go to that café down the street. Then I'll talk."

We all headed in the café. Naruto ordered ramen and a mango juice and Hanabi ordered a cheese burger and a banana milkshake. The rest of us had coffee.

"Talk." I said.

Hanabi smirked as she munched on her burger. She swallowed, "Getting straight to the point eh?"

All of us looked at her and she sighed.

"Alright," she said. "A few weeks ago, I was returning home from the library with Ponyo and-"

"Who's Ponyo?" Naruto asked.

"Ponyo's my goldfish. And yes, I snuck Ponyo to the library. Now do you want me to continue or not?" Hanabi said as she sipped her milkshake. Naruto nodded.

"Anyway, I was returning home when Akiko and two of her skanks bumped into us," Hanabi continued. Whoa! For a kid, she knows a lot of bad words.

"They mocked me and . . . I lost Ponyo." She sounded pretty sad.

"What happened?" Hinata asked her sister.

"Akiko threw her into the sewer. And that's when I decided on revenge. I wanted to avenge Ponyo."

"Wow, you must love this Ponyo a lot." said Lee.

Hanabi smirked, "She was my partner in crime!" We sweat dropped. For someone so evil, she sure has a weird sidekick.

"Is that why you were brooding?" Neji asked.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Yes Neji-nii-san. That is the reason."

"Please continue your youthful story." said Lee.

"I was planning to hire a pervert to hide in her locker or maybe hijack her car and throw it over a cliff but those were too simple." said Hanabi. TOO SIMPLE! You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Remind me never to make Hanabi mad." Sakura whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"I was walking in the hallway of you school to see what I could do for a prank," said Hanabi. She looked at me and then at Neji. She grinned, "I didn't miss your little . . . moment. I managed to take a picture."

I blushed. I could see Neji turning pink. "So this is what you mean by 'Hanabi's evil.' Neji said to Sakura.

"Do you believe us now?" Sakura said. Neji nodded.

"I also heard Akiko scheming something to make Tenten's life a living hell," Hanabi said.

She looked at me, "Under normal circumstances, I would have let Akiko ruin your life because I don't like you," A vein popped on my forehead. "But I wanted Akiko to be punished so I sort of spied on her and recorded her voice along with her plan."

"So let me get this straight," said Sasuke. "You did all this for a goldfish?"

Hanabi nodded, "Yes. Ponyo's special and she had to be avenged. Tell me, if Pinky-" Hanabi pointed to Sakura who twitched- "was killed before your eyes, wouldn't you avenge her?"

Sakura and Sasuke turned pink. Hanabi smirked and swiftly pulled out a camera and took a picture of Sasuke's face.

"This will be useful for blackmail; _the_ Uchiha Sasuke blushing." Hanabi said with a dark chuckle.

"You _are_ evil!" Naruto gulped.

"Hanabi," I started to say. I can't believe I'm doing this! Hanabi looked at me questioningly. I sighed. Let's get it over with. "T-thanks."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Can you repeat?" Hanabi said sweetly. Damn! She's doing this on purpose!

"Thank you for what you did." I said. That wasn't so bad! Who am I kidding?

Hanabi grinned, "Your welcome. But you owe me."

I nodded, "So what do you want?"

Hanabi shrugged, "Just don't cheat on Neji-nii-san."

I was baffled, "That's it? Nothing crazy?"

Do you want to do something crazy?" Hanabi asked. I vigorously shook my head. Hanabi smirked, "Very well."

"But why Hanabi?" Hinata asked. "Knowing you, you'd probably make us do something stupid."

"It's because he's the only one in the blasted Hyuuga family who isn't annoying. Sorry nii-chan, you're not annoying but your friends are," Hanabi looked at Tenten. "Besides, if you break up with him, he'll cry and whine."

Neji twitched, "I don't cry or whine."

Hanabi smirked, "Yeah right. And pigs fly."

"They do?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Sasuke smacked him on the back of his head, "Dobe."

Everyone laughed. Senior year was full of love, hate, tears, smiles, laughs, pranks and fun. Best year of my entire life!

**Me: Chappie Ten is done! Don't worry, it's not over yet. I'm going to put up an epilogue and some Omakes. Stay tuned!**

**Hanabi: I am awesome.**

**Me: I made you that way. You are my favorite character in this fanfic.**

***A sunset appears behind us***

**Hanabi: Psy-chan!**

**Me: Hanabi!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei! They stole our sunset!**

**Gai: They're just being youthful like us!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Naruto: -sweat drop- please review!**


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue is up! Oh you thought this fanfic was over? Well it is but there are more surprises in store for all you lovely readers.**

**EPILOUGE**

The rest of the year went well. Naruto was the class president and we had to survive on ramen for the rest of the year. He also made Hinata the vice president. He asked me but I declined. The excuses he gave Kakashi were totally crazy. I mean "I was preparing ramen for Naruto-sama" was a bit too much. Also, he did organize cleaning campaigns and planted trees around the school with Hinata's help.

Lee was a 'youthful' as ever. He helps out Sakura at the hospital. At first, Sasuke didn't like the idea of Lee and Sakura together but with a little convincing, he finally agreed.

Neji and Sasuke still competed with each other but every competition they had ended in a tie. Both are much warmer and friendlier than before. They talk with others and sometimes their smirks come close to a smile.

And me? Well, the school committee thought my ideas were genius. They banned dodge ball and had self defense classes for girls. Anko made me the captain and I helped out in every way I could. Some juniors looked up to me and asked me for advice. Some even asked for my autograph! I am now known as 'The girl who made a difference' and I'm proud of myself. I bet mom and dad are too.

You must be thinking I'm sitting in a nice and comfy chair sipping some hot coffee and enjoying the moment but in reality, I am running for my life.

"Come on Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

I kept running, "NO!"

Sakura finally caught me in a head lock. I squirmed in her grasp, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Only if you agree not to run away." Sakura said sternly. Reluctantly, I nodded. We went to my living room and I sat on the couch.

Hinata giggled and sat next to me, "It can't be that bad Tenten-chan." Hanabi, who decided to help out, smirked and sat on the armrest of the couch. We aren't enemies anymore but we still _kinda_ hate each other.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "I am not going to wear a stupid dress and go to a silly prom!" And there you have it folks! The reason why I was running for my life.

Today was prom night and Sakura was trying to get me in a dress. Neji, being a gentleman, offered to stay with me at home but Sakura told him that I would be there no matter what.

"Please Tenten!" Sakura begged. "I promise the dress isn't bad and that you'll have a great time!"

Don't look into her eyes, don't look into her eyes, _don't_ look- aw crap! Not the eyes. I sighed in defeat, "Fine!"

Sakura squealed, "Thanks Tenten! Let's get ready!" I nodded glumly and followed her to my room. Hinata patted my back and walked pass me to Sakura. Hanabi started to work on our appearances.

First was Hinata. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped dress. Her hair was curled and light makeup was applied. She wore a pearl choker with a pink diamond heart pendant that rested on the hollow of her throat. She also wore two inch white sandals.

"Whoa Hinata! Naruto's gonna flip when he see's you!" Sakura told her.

She blushed, "Thank you."

Next was Sakura. She wore an emerald green tube top dress and light green two inch sandals. She wore white elbow length gloves and she tied her hair in a messy bun with stray locks of hair framing her face. She applied some light makeup.

"You look hot Sakura. H-O-T hot! I said with a grin.

Sakura grinned, "Thanks!"

Sakura was holding out a bag to me, "That's your dress." I sighed and took the bag as I headed for the bathroom.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Sakura and Hinata gasped when they saw me.

"Tenten-chan you look amazing!" Hinata exclaimed.

I blushed. I was wearing a yellow off shoulder dress. Kinda like Belle's in Beauty and the Beast. Hanabi applied some light makeup and tied my hair in a loose ponytail that hung over my left shoulder. I also wore yellow elbow length gloves and two inch golden sandals.

"Neji's gonna have a major nose bleed!" Sakura said with a wide grin.

I blushed, "Shut up."

"Time for a picture." Hanabi said as she readied her camera.

I stood in the middle with Sakura on my left and Hinata on my right. We all posed. Well, Sakura and I did. Hinata smiled while Sakura and I held up two fingers as a peace sign. Hanabi took the picture and grinned.

"Thank you so much Hanabi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah. You did a great job on the makeover." I told her.

"Not to pat myself on the back but yes, I guess I did an awesome job," Hanabi said with a smirk. "Now it's time to get you guys to the prom."

"Let's get a cab." Hinata suggested.

Hanabi shook her head, "No need. I told your dates to pick you up individually."

"WHAT?" the three of them exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I exclaimed.

Hanabi shrugged, "Does it matter? You'll be seeing them eventually." A vein popped on my forehead, "Why you sneaky little-"

"Thank you Hanabi. Inform us when they arrive." Hinata said softly as she and Sakura dragged me to my room.

I sat on the bed and pouted, "I thought she improved but no! Hanabi's still the same sneaky little devil."

"Come on Ten," Sakura said. "It's thanks to her we look awesome tonight. Let's go easy on her just this once."

The door bell rang and all of us gulped.

"Hinata-nii-chan! It's Naruto!" Hanabi yelled. Hinata started blushing and looked like she was going to faint. Sakura and I pushed her out the door.

"Good luck!" We whispered to her.

We peaked through the door to see Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was wearing an orange dress shirt and brown pants. His eyes widened as he saw Hinata.

Hinata blushed, "H-hi Naruto-k-kun."

"Hinata you look amazing!" Naruto beamed. Hinata blushed even more and whispered a thank you. Hanabi told them to stand closer while she took a picture. After they were done the two of them left and Sakura and I giggled.

"They're so cute together!" Sakura exclaimed. I nodded happily in agreement.

"Who do you think is next?" I asked her. Sakura was quiet.

"I don't know," She finally said. She then grinned and turned to me. "Let's wait and see."

Sakura and I played rock, paper, scissors and I was winning. We heard the door bell again.

"Yo Pinky! It's Sasuke!" Hanabi yelled. Sakura let out a soft 'eep' and took a deep breath.

She looked at me, "How do I look?"

I grinned, "Super!"

Sakura smiled, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." I told her as she went out of my room. I peaked from the door. Sasuke was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants. When he saw Sakura, he's expression was priceless! Ha! Eat your heart out Uchiha. After Hanabi took their picture, Sasuke kissed her cheek and left.

I was alone and I was getting nervous. What if Neji didn't like my dress? I reapplied my lip gloss to get my mind off things. After ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breath. I can do this.

"Tenten!" Hanabi called out. I walked out of my room and to where Neji and Hanabi were. There he was; my prince charming. Neji was wearing a brown dress shirt and black pants. His eyes widened when he saw me and softened. He smiled as he took my hand. I was blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even more and Neji chuckled.

"Picture time." Hanabi said to us. Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned on him. After Hanabi took the picture, Neji took my hand once more and started to lead me out the door. I looked back at Hanabi, "Don't blow anything up."

Hanabi smirked, "I'll try my best."

I smirked back and walked down the stairs with Neji. We drove in his car to the school. The school was decorated in lights, balloons and streamers. We went to the gym where the prom was held. A soft and slow song started to play.

"So," said Neji. "Do . . . you wanna . . . dance?"

I giggled. Neji was so cute when he was nervous. He raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"So do you?" Neji asked.

"One song wouldn't hurt." I said with a smile. He smiled softly in return and led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Slowly, we swayed to the music.

I could see our friends having fun; Naruto and Hinata were dancing, Sakura and Sasuke were locked in a deep kiss, Shikamaru was being dragged to the dance floor by Temari, Sai was whispering things to Ino that made her giggle, Chouji was at the snack table with Kiba, Shino and Lee. Even Akiko, who's suspension was over, was in the corner French kissing some guy and enjoying herself.

"This is the best year of my life." I said as I leaned on Neji's chest.

Neji pressed his lips on my forehead, "Mine too."

I looked up at him, "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me tenderly and I kissed back. This is one night I'm going to remember for the rest of my life.

**Me: Ooooohhhh! Mushy scenes! But like I said, it's not over! ^_^**

**Naruto: We hope you enjoyed the fanfic though.**

**Naruto and Me: Stay tuned for the Omakes. Ja Ne! :D**


	12. Omake 1

**This is Omake number 1! There are 2 more ^_^ Stay tuned. This one is the time the boys received the video of the drunken girls. See their reaction!**

**Omake No.1-The Video (Boys P.O.V)**

The boys were having a sleepover at Sasuke's place.

The next morning, Naruto sat on the computer chair and ate his ramen. He was wearing an orange hoodie and black jeans ripped at the knees. Neji was meditating on Sasuke's bed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing his only boxers after a nice hot shower.

Naruto looked at him at him and grinned, "Hey teme! I know you like Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke glared at him, "No I don't."

"Sure." Naruto said sarcastically.

"She's annoying." Sasuke said as he put on a dark blue t-shirt.

"You say that because you can't get her out of your head!" Naruto said and smiled widely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well you like that Hyuuga girl don't you?"

Naruto blushed, "N-no! I mean . . . Hinata-chan . . . s-she's cute and all but . . . aw forget it!"

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe's in love."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"You two can't stay quiet for five minutes can you?" Neji said as he got off the bed. Sasuke shrugged and put on his black jeans.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." said Naruto.

"Hn, what are you a stalker?" Sasuke said which made Naruto glare at him. Sasuke glared back, thus starting another glaring match. Neji sighed, "Idiots."

Naruto pouted since he lost and turned on the computer. He played the song 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park. He then logged on to Sasuke's Skype. Naruto was a hacker and had hacked Sasuke's Skype account and Neji's Facebook account.

There was incoming video call from Hinata. Naruto grinned, "Hey it's a video call from Hinata-chan!"

Naruto received the call but instead of Hinata, he saw Hanabi.

"Hey aren't you Hinata-chan's sister?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi smiled innocently, "Hi Naruto-san. "

"How'd you hack into Hinata-chan's account?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi smiled sheepishly, "Nii-chan . . . wrote it on a piece of paper . . . and I found it!" The truth was Hanabi hacked into Hinata's account. She was a pretty impressive Hacker too.

"Oh." said Naruto.

"Can you please call Sasuke-san and Neji-nii-san? I have something important to show you." Hanabi asked innocently.

Naruto nodded. He turned to Neji and Sasuke, "Oi! Hinata-chan's sister wants to show us something."

"Hanabi, is everything alright?" Neji asked.

Hanabi sighed dramatically, "Look at this Neji-nii."

Hanabi moved her webcam and showed the boys the sleeping forms of Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. The boys noticed their hairstyles.

"Why does Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan look like Teme and Neji?" Naruto asked. He grinned, "I guess Hinata-chan is the only one normal!"

Hinata turned her body so now she was facing the camera, revealing her whisker marks. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"Explain to us why they look like us Hanabi." Neji said to Hanabi.

Hanabi shook her head and spoke with a sympathetic tone, "You should have seen them Neji-nii. I made a video. I'll send it to you."

The boys received a video file from Hanabi via Skype. Hanabi signed off.

"Let's watch guys." Naruto said. The other two nodded.

_A buzzed Sakura laughed like a maniac, "Why am I laughing?"_

"_I don't know." A drunken Tenten said, although she was also laughing._

"What the hell?" said Sasuke. "Are they drunk?"

"_Let's go *hic* upstairs." A hiccupping Hinata suggested._

_The three of them went up the stairs; all of them looked like they were about to pass out. Finally they entered Hinata's room._

_Sakura went over to the mirror and grabbed the hairspray. She started to spray the ends of her hair and made her hairstyle similar to Sasuke's._

"_Look guys," Sakura said while giggling. "I'm Sasuke."_

"Heh! Now we know what happened to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

"_You idiot," Tenten said, using the book shelf to support herself. "Sasuke doesn't have pink hair."_

"_He does now!" Sakura yelled and fell down on the floor giggling._

"_Oh yeah?" Tenten said as she undid her buns. She used one elastic band to tie her hair in a low ponytail. "If you're Sasuke, I'm Neji!" Then she too, joined Sakura on the floor._

Sasuke and Neji twitched. Naruto burst out laughing.

"_GUESS *hic* WHO?" Hinata yelled. She had drawn three lines on each cheek with eyeliner._

"_Naruto!" Sakura and Tenten exclaimed. The three of them laughed their heads off._

Sasuke and Neji smirked at Naruto's expression when Hinata burst in.

"_Hey Tenten, Hinata," Sakura said. "I hate that damn Uchiha. Although I have to admit, he's smokin' hawt!"_

Sasuke had a touch of pink on his cheeks.

_Tenten raised her hand, "I, Tenten, think Hyuuga Neji is a jerk. But a super sexy jerk!"_

"_Woo hoo! Go Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed as she slapped Tenten's back._

Neji twitched even more. His face turned a pale pink.

Naruto grinned, "I wonder what Hinata-chan will say."

"_Since *hic* you two *hic* confessed," Hinata started to say. "Then I will *hic* too. I think *hic* Naruto-kun is *hic*an IDIOT!"_

Naruto gaped at the screen while Neji and Sasuke chuckled.

_There was an uncomfortable silence. Then, they all started to laugh. Hinata wiped her tears, "But a darn good *hic* looking idiot! *Hic*"_

Now it was Naruto's turn to turn pink.

"_If they're so good looking," Sakura said. "They should be dating. You know what? I think Sasuke is gay!"_

Sasuke's eye twitched and glared at the screen.

"_Yeah," said Tenten. "Neji too. I mean he keeps his hair long like a girl!"_

"I'm not gay." Neji muttered.

_There was another silence._

"_Hey," Tenten started to say. "I think it's a gay love triangle!"_

"_What?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow._

"_I think Sasuke likes Neji because he never calls him names like 'Dobe' or 'Baka' like he does to Naruto and he never hit Neji. But Neji doesn't like Sasuke . . . but instead likes Naruto!" _

"I don't like Hyuuga." Sasuke said sharply.

"Ew!" Naruto yelled as he moved away from Neji.

"I don't like Naruto. How on earth did they come to that conclusion?" said Neji who twitched.

"_Why *hic* Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sleepily._

"_Because whenever Naruto flirts with Hinata, Neji is like 'get away from my cousin.'" Sakura imitated with a deep voice. Sakura smiled proudly at what she said._

"_Isn't he just being protective?" Tenten said placing a finger on her chin._

"_That's what everyone thinks," Sakura said throwing her arms in the air. "But in reality, it's to keep Hinata and Naruto away from each other!"_

"_That makes sense!" Tenten exclaimed._

"I knew you were gay!" Naruto exclaimed pointing a finger at Neji. Neji smacked the back of his head, "I don't _like_ you and I'm not gay. I'm simply protecting Hinata from you."

"Because you want me for yourself!" Naruto shrieked. He let out the most girlish scream.

"No! Because you may pull a sneaky move on her." Neji snapped.

"_To tell *hic* you the truth, I think *hic* Naruto-kun really likes *hic* Sasuke-san. I mean he's *hic* avoiding Neji-nii-san and is closer *hic* to Sasuke-san." said Hinata._

"No way! I don't like Teme!" Naruto yelled. He looked at the screen, "Hinata-chan! How could you say that?"

_Another silence._

"_My poor *hic* heart!" Hinata said clutching her chest._

"Why is Hinata hurt?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

Sasuke and Neji sighed in union. Naruto was so oblivious!

"_It's kinda hot if you think about it!" Sakura said._

"What the hell?" All the boys said at the same time.

_Tenten and Hinata looked at her._

_Sakura grinned, "Three hot guys going at it with each other."_

The three boys shivered at the thought.

_Tenten and Hinata nodded. They all laughed like they were maniacs and then passed out._

"We definitely need to talk." Neji said as he grabbed his phone.

**Me: And you know the rest! ;)**

**Sakura: Stay tuned for the next one.**

**Me and Sakura: Ja Ne!**


	13. Omake 2

**This is Omake number 2! I decide I'm gonna make only two omakes. This one is the time about Hanabi and Ponyo; how Hanabi lost Ponyo and a special scene of how Ponyo returns. Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for my next fanfic!**

**Omake No.2-Ponyo: Lost and Found**

**Flashback**

_Hanabi was returning home from the library. She pulled out her water bottle where she hid Ponyo. Ponyo was swimming around in circles. Hanabi grinned, "They never suspected us huh Ponyo?"_

_Ponyo was a red-scaled goldfish and Hanabi's best friend and partner in crime. She had found Ponyo on a rock during their family's fishing trip. She was dying and Hanabi put her in a glass of water and took her home._

_She felt Ponyo helped her out with every prank Hanabi played even though all Ponyo did was swim around in her bowl. When Hanabi was down, she'd talk to Ponyo knowing the fish would, in a way, listen._

_As Hanabi looked at Hanabi, she didn't see the people ahead and bumped into them._

"_Watch where you're going twerp!" Akiko yelled. _

_Hanabi didn't want to get into a fight right now so she just muttered a sorry and started to walk away. Akiko grabbed her by the collar of her shirt._

"_Put me down!" Hanabi hissed. Akiko's skanks snickered. _

_Akiko smirked, "I'm not gonna let you walk away that easily."_

_Hanabi struggled in Akiko's grasp. Akiko let her go and Hanabi dropped on the ground and scraped her knee. Akiko and her skanks laughed._

_Akiko then noticed something moving in Hanabi's water bottle. She picked it up and looked at it. She grinned evilly, "Awww . . . look. It's a teeny tiny fishy."_

"_Give her back!" Hanabi yelled as she lunged for Akiko. Akiko's skanks held her back. Akiko laughed, "I don't think so." She started to shake the bottle vigorously._

"_Give Ponyo back!" Hanabi yelled. She was a strong girl but she didn't like people messing with Ponyo. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry._

"_Awww . . . the little girly wants her fishy back," Akiko cooed. "And what did you say her name was? Ponyo? What a lame name!"_

_Akiko's skanks laughed their heads off. Hanabi was furious now. She kicked one of the skanks on her knee. She cried in pain. Hanabi broke free from the other's grasp and charged towards Akiko who smirked._

'_I don't like this one bit.' Hanabi thought._

_Akiko swiftly opened the bottle and emptied it into the sewer. Hanabi's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" she screamed. _

_Akiko cackled and kicked Hanabi in the stomach, "Pathetic."_

_Akiko and her skanks walked away laughing leaving Hanabi on the ground._

_Tears were now flowing from Hanabi's eyes. _

"_Ponyo." She whispered._

_Hanabi stared at the sewer. Then she stood up and wiped her tears. She glared at the spot where Akiko stood._

"_I will avenge you Ponyo," Hanabi said. She looked at the sewer again. "I promise."_

**PRESENT**

Hanabi sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

'_Ponyo,' _she thought. _'I hope you're okay. Wherever you are . . .'_

Hanabi sighed as she went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"HANABI!" Sakura, Naruto and Tenten shouted from the other room.

Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke had come over for a sleepover at their house and when they were out, Hanabi had filled all their bags with Lucky Charms cereal. She smirked. _'That's me. The number one prankster._' she thought.

She grabbed a glass and turned on the tap. Something else flowed into the glass along with the water. Hanabi turned the water off and lifted the glass to see what was in the glass. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was Ponyo.

She examined the fish more carefully. Yup. It was definitely Ponyo. The goldfish had the same red scales and the same scar, the one Ponyo had when Hanabi found her, on the left side of its body.

Hanabi couldn't help but let out a scream of joy. She danced around the bathroom hugging the glass. "You came back! You came back!" She said happily.

Thinking something was wrong, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten burst into Hanabi' room.

'What happened?" Neji asked.

Hanabi grinned widely and showed them the glass. Their eyes widened.

"It's Ponyo." Hinata whispered.

"Are you sure? It could be some other fish." Naruto said.

Hanabi shook her head, "No it's Ponyo. She has the scar on the same place."

"Scar?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

Hanabi nodded, "When I found her, she had a scar on the left side of her body."

"Looks like she came back to you. Something tells me when Akiko dropped Ponyo into the sewer it swam around everywhere and finally ended up here, in the Hyuuga household's water supply." Tenten said with a grin.

Hanabi nodded happily and hugged the glass once more, "I'm so glad you're back!"

Everyone smiled at Hanabi and Ponyo's reunion except Sasuke and Neji who just smirked. Hanabi went to her closet and pulled out Ponyo's bowl. She emptied the glass into it and watched Ponyo swim around in circles.

"Welcome back Ponyo." Hanabi said with a grin.

"I hope reuniting with Ponyo changes your behavior," said Hinata. "You know, stopping the pranks."

"I'm gonna head back now." Sasuke said as he walked out. Hanabi then remembered something. "Sasuke-san! Wait!"

**SPLASH!**

Sasuke came back to Hanabi's room with a bucket on his head. He was dripping wet. Sakura, Naruto and Tenten burst out laughing. Neji chuckled and Hinata giggled. He removed the bucket and glared at Hanabi. Hanabi grinned sheepishly, "I tried to warn ya."

"I guess some things never change." Neji said as he ruffled his little cousin's head.

**Me: This one's kinda short. Sorry.**

**Hanabi: Looks like I'm the main character of this Omake.**

**Me: -nods- I told you! You're my favorite character in this Fanfic.**

***A sunset appears***

**Hanabi: -cries anime tears- Psy-chan!**

**Me: -cries anime tears- Hanabi!**

**Hanabi: Psy-chan!**

**Me: Hanabi!**

**Sasuke: Idiots . . . **

**Me: Hey Sasuke! Why don't you and Kakashi do that?**

**Kakashi: Yeah. It seems fun. ^_^**

**Sasuke: Forget it! –Twitch-**

**Kakashi, Me and Hanabi: Party pooper.**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT FANFIC! JA NE! :D**


End file.
